Love Lies ( sophitz )
by flustered dreams
Summary: Ever since Sophie and Fitz walked down that aisle, they both knew one thing: They wanted a baby. But after months of failure, it's looking like something might be wrong. Maybe it's more than bad luck. [ANGST/ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT/FLUFF]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: rated t for: general angst, minor language (such as "what the hell" or "dammit". & **_**maybe**_ **some** _ **blurred**_ **swears), depressing infertility/low feritily & maybe a suggestive joke once.**

 **hope you enjoy :)**

 **ALSO ALSO ALSO I GOT MY FRIEND HOOKED ON KEEPER AND SHE SHIPS SOPHITZ AND I JUST SKKSJSKSJS. I'M SO PROUD.**

* * *

They'd started trying almost immediately after they had gotten married. And if they were being completely honest with themselves, some part of them may have even been trying before they were married—"accidentally" forgetting or conveniently skipping the pill and stuff like that.

Ever since they'd confessed their rather deep feelings for one another and had decided to give dating a shot, they'd always discussed having a little bundle of joy in their future. All that they desired in their life were children—or even just _a_ child—to coddle and coo over. Little Vacker babies to share their lives with.

And after walking down that aisle, they both knew they didn't want to wait. They both wanted one and there was nothing holding them back.

It wasn't like elves could have financial problems like humans, and the only thing that would ever hold Sophie back from having a kid were two variables.

A) The scary thought that the father of her baby would abandon her because he had only wanted something like a one night stand, _or_ just didn't want the responsibility of another living being. However, she could rest very well and very easily with full confidence that that would never happen with Fitz.

And her second variable, was B) the pain. She'd always been concerned when she was younger about the unbearable pain she would have to endure in order to get a child, but praise the Council that elves didn't have pain during labor.

So, with her only two determining variables checked off the list, why not get started early?

They tried right away on the night of their honeymoon, wearing matching grins on their faces as they crawled into the large bed in their new house. _Their_ house—all to themselves.

Being freshly married, the experience would have been a little thrilling on its own, but the fact that they were trying to have a baby somehow made Sophie's insides squirm and flutter more than she thought possible.

They spent their entire honeymoon doing the . . . _do_. . . over and over and afterwards they both agreed that they were equally exhausted, but had thought they gave it a very good chance.

Sophie cried the first time it didn't work.

She cried occasionally whenever she was frustrated or in immense pain, but she tried to hold back from crying as much as she could. And this was definitely not one of the times that she could contain it.

There was a bit of a flash of disappointment in Fitz's eyes as she came out of the bathroom, covering her mouth and sobbing. She didn't have the test in her hands—he guessed it was discarded in the trash—but he didn't need to look at it to have his answer.

He shook off his disappointment and sadness, taking over his role as protective husband as he held her closely to his chest. Her body shook uncontrollably from her sobs and he felt more than a little helpless.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Soph," he comforted softly, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. "We're young. We've got time, alright? _Lots_ of time. We'll be absolutely fine. We'll just try again, okay?"

Sophie refused to try again for a bit, setting aside the time when Fitz was away at his work and when she was at home and off, to research fertility and other variables of elvin pregnancies. The more she delved into the search, the more she discovered.

She should have guessed it, but it felt a little weird with how powerful and advanced the elves were to know that infertility was a thing that could occur. It wasn't common—in fact it was quite rare—but she was beginning to feel that _she_ was infertile.

Maybe it was because of the way the Black Swan has tweaked her genes and it has occurred accidentally without them realizing. Maybe the rebel group had entirely planned on finding a way to make her infertile. Maybe it was just something that occurred naturally to her and her body.

Either way, she had a dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't just a one time thing.

She brought it up with Fitz and he immediately denied her theory, trying to convince his wife that it was all in her head. It happened sometimes where completely fertile couples just didn't get it on some tries, right?

But then they tried again and it failed. And again. And _again_.

And after months and months of _constantly_ tiring all of their reserves in every attempt to get the baby they so dearly wanted, Sophie was beginning to lose hope. And she was exhausted from it all. It just felt like unneeded drama for a hopeless case.

Sophie and Fitz sat on their bed, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies from their latest efforts. She cuddled close to him, regretting putting on such warm, thick pajamas—she was _burning_.

Her only option was to either put on new pajamas or move further away from Fitz. Neither of those were happening, because she was too tired and lazy to get up from the bed and change all over again, _and_ she didn't want to leave her husband's embrace.

He kissed her forehead, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her as close as she could possibly get until she was practically being smothered. _Not_ that she really minded: she liked his displays of affection. Most guys didn't do that.

"I'm sure we have it this time, okay?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, nuzzling into his chest and slowly falling into a deep slumber.

She got her period three days later.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i feel like i want to make this really angsty.**

 **i'm turning into shannon**

 **(oh yeah also this chapter contains a singular** _ **blurred**_ **swear)**

* * *

Everybody seemed to know they were struggling to get pregnant. It would have been impressive/a little odd if they _alone_ knew that they were trying to make a baby, but the fact that they knew they were having. . . _Problems_ only added more stress to Sophie's already-heavy shoulders.

She was beginning to feel slightly pressured to bear Fitz's child, _especially_ after a rather sour encounter with Stina one sunny weekday.

Sophie had assumed that after years and years of learning to coincide with one another and after everything they'd gone through, that maybe—just _maybe_ —Stina would act mature and they could finally get over their problems they created in their youth.

 _So_ , when Sophie noticed the curly-haired woman in the same shop as her in Atlantis, she figured that approaching her and chatting her up would be a good way to break their ice. She was wrong.

The petite blonde didn't even have a chance to start making her way towards Stina as she noticed Sophie first and strode up to her with long, elegant strides.

Stina was still as tall as ever and towered over Sophie, but she didn't feel intimidated because she didn't have a reason to purposefully fight with it worry about Stina anymore. They were grown, mature adults and she intended on making peace, right?

Stina grinned some sort of oily smile. "Hello, Sophie."

"Hi," she greeted back, chipper. "It's so nice to see you again. Listen, I'm. . . _Really_ sorry for how I acted back when we were teenagers. I was just under a lot of pressure and I didn't stop and try and think about what I was saying it how I was behaving. I should've never tried and made enemies with you, and—"

"It's fine," Stina interrupted, still grinning maniacally. "So. . . You guys are _still_ trying?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow, gesturing to the pregnancy test in Sophie's hands.

Sophie blinked, glancing down at how tightly her hands had began to grip the test. Her knuckles were white as she looked at the happy mother on the box, holding a newborn tenderly in her arms.

"Um, yeah. . ." she answered slowly, wondering how the news had gotten to Stina about their 'baby issues'. She knew it had been floating around their friends and family, which was humiliating all by itself, but now _Stina_ knew? How many other people knew?

Stina laughed and added, as if she knew what Sophie had been thinking, "Oh, you didn't think that would stay secret for long, did you? Aw, honey—you married a _Vacker_. You're forever in the public eye. How did you think this wouldn't get out? Carrying on the whole lineage is something you can't just _keep_ from the community. If someone is having a Vacker baby, the world is going to know about it."

She gave a smile that dripped with the same steely venom from when they were kids. "Or, you know, _trying_ to have a Vacker baby. Guess you can't give Mr. Perfect his baby, hmm, sweetheart?"

Sophie's hands loosened on the pregnancy test as her eyes widened a little. Her heart dropped to the floor and her stomach soured, bitter bile rising in the back of her throat.

 _What_ had she just said?

Stina looked extremely happy to render her speechless. She looked like a proud champion, head held high as she stood on a pedestal as a medallion and trophy were presented to her. She had obviously enjoyed throwing the blow that hit Sophie straight in the gut.

"I-I. . . I can't believe you just said that," Sophie whispered, voice cracking as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Now wasn't the time for clever comebacks to make it look like the jab hadn't scarred or hurt her. She didn't have it in her to just play it off.

A crowd was gathering around, watching and whispering as they observed the spectacle. And Sophie finally was beginning to see what Stina had said about always being in the public eye. Everyone was stopping to watch and they looked _obsessed_ to get in on the drama with the woman who married Fitz Vacker.

Just then, in the silence and stillness of their battlefield, four kids came running up through the aisles to behind Stina. They were chatting—or maybe it was arguing—and one of them began tugging on Stina's plain olive green dress.

" _Mom_ ," they whined, "can we go yet?"

Stina smirked, folding her hands in front of her as Sophie's face fell further. She observed the children around Stina who were now looking oddly at Sophie, as she realized they all looked uncannily like the sour woman.

Same coiled, springy hair. Same eyes. Some had other features from their mother, too, like their nose or chins.

Sophie looked back up into Stina's eyes slowly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks at how utterly satisfied that woman looked after purposely hurting her.

She sniffled and shook her head, brown eyes narrowing as she clenched her jaw. "F*ck you," she whispered, relishing the appalled look that rose on Stina's face.

"E-Excuse me!" Stina shouted in horror after Sophie furiously wiped her eyes and started to storm away. "Don't talk around my children like that!"

"Don't talk about my future children like that," Sophie yelled in response, not even daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: wow this is a depressing fanfic so far**

 **my bad lmao - school is starting soon and i guess my brain isn't very...** _ **excited**_ **and refuses to compute to writing anything happy**

* * *

Sophie paced around the master bedroom, anxiously awaiting the news. She wrung her hands, observing the light rose gold-colored nails to take her mind off of counting down every second. Biana had given her a manicure the last time they had seen each other.

It had been a pretty long time since they had last met up, she realized the more she pondered the thought. The paint of her nails weren't chipped, though, no matter how much she had cleaned or used her hands over the expanse of time.

Elvin nail polish was another thing to add to the list of Stuff That Elves Make Better Than Humans, apparently.

She blew out a steady breath, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. It would happen this time, surely. It hadn't worked so many times that their bad luck _had_ to be running short. For sure she'd get some good luck this time, right?

She squeaked and jumped when the door opened abruptly, nearly tripping over her own feet. Of course, she was wearing heels of sorts, so it only amplified her naturally clumsy limbs.

Fitz stood in the doorway, his eyes trailing over her body. His mouth had been open, ready to tell her something right away as if he had been looking for her and knew she would be in the bedroom. He closed his mouth, blinking his teal eyes.

"Wow," was all he said.

"What is it?" she asked, a little hint of worry eminent in her voice.

He closed the door and swallowed, approaching her near the bed. He took off his watch and cape, setting them on the end of the bed. "You're dressy," he clarified.

She frowned and peered down at her outift, which in her own personal opinion, was anything _but_ dressy. She had on high-rise, wide-leg jeans with a black-and-gold sheer plaid blouse tucked into the waist of the jeans. Her feet were adorned with platform sandals (conveniently the same color as her nails), which added onto her height.

You could see the difference when she stood next to Fitz, even if her head still barely reached his chin. But that was way better than it had been in their youth—back then she hadn't even reached his shoulders.

. . .Okay, maybe the outfit was a little more formal than her usual outfits, but that was because she liked to keep as casual as possible without looking like a slob when she went out.

She tugged on her freshly cut hair which brushed the tops of her shoulders, tucking a strand behind her hoop-earring-adorned earlobe. She shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not dressed up."

"Well, you look really beautiful," he complimented, causing her cheeks to flame in blissful heat.

"Thank you," she mumbled, a little embarrassed and flattered as she rocked on the balls of her feet, while crossing her arms over her stomach.

No matter how much anyone would give her a compliment, she was sure she could never get used to accepting them.

Fitz sighed after a second or two of silence, as if he was dreading whatever he had to say next.

"So. . ." he began slowly, waiting until Sophie looked him in his teal eyes before he continued, "you took a trip to Atlantis today."

She chewed on her lower lip and nodded as her skin erupted into sweltering, shameful heat. She had already guessed Fitz would find out about her encounter with Stina at some point, but she had _really_ been rooting for it to not happen for awhile.

She didn't know if word had just gotten around through elves generally or if Stina herself had run to Fitz, complaining to him about his own wife, so she decided to ask. But she began with an apology.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I got angry at her, but you don't know the way she was talking to me. And with everyone in the store just _staring_ at me, I. . ." Her voice trailed off to silence after it cracked.

Fitz rose an elegantly arched eyebrow at her, a look of realization dawning on his face. "Oh, Sophie, I'm not _mad_ at you. You didn't think I would be mad at you about this, right?"

She bobbed her head up and down sheepishly, avoiding eye contact and focusing on the creme and golden theme of the silky sheets, comforter, and pillow cases arranged on their huge bed.

His lips curled and he walked up to her, grabbing her chin tenderly and turning her head towards him. He ran his thumb along her jaw, tucking another blonde strand behind her ear. "I only heard _relatively_ what Stina and your conversation was about. . . Care to share what happened?" he asked softly.

She sighed, not really in the mood to explain it to him. But he hadn't asked if with authority as if he deserved and had a right to know—he asked it fully knowing she had the right to deny his request.

She agreed to comply, then asked, "But first. . . How did you find out?"

His lips quirked and twitched with a smile. "I heard from a _lot_ of people. _Namely_. . .Stina herself, the clerk and employees at the store, the bystanders in the store, my mom and dad, _your_ mom and dad, Jensi, Biana, Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh, Tiergan, Quinlin, Cassius—"

" _Cassius_?" Sophie asked, crinkling her nose. She had found it odd that Tiergen and Quinlin were concerned for her and had informed Fitz of the squabble in the store, but that was nothing compared to hearing _Lord Cassius_ had hailed Fitz to report the news.

"He found it rather amusing how, even in adulthood, you manage to get into trouble," her husband explained.

Sophie pouted at Fitz's teasing smile and glint in his eyes. "I didn't _get into trouble_. Stina. . ."

Her voice trailed off and Fitz rose an eyebrow as she blew out a breath, squirming a little from his touch as he cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "What did she say?" he asked, waiting patiently for her answer.

Her face was painted with pain and shame as she stuttered, "S-She was talking a-about. . . How I can't give y-you a. . ."

Her heart was squeezing painfully in her chest and she sniffled, blinking back her tears as her vision grew blurry. It seemed to click for Fitz what she was trying to say.

Her lip quivered as a sob broke loose and tears rolled down her cheeks. She blubbered, "I'm so sorry, Fitz. I don't know what's wrong with my body. I don't know why it won't work. I'm so, _so_ sorry. . ."

He pulled her to his chest as she started sobbing, rubbing her back and running his hand through her hair, kissing her head.

After two full minutes of holding her and letting her cry, he spoke up. "Hey," he comforted gently, "this is _not_ your fault."

"Y-You don't know that," she mumbled miserably, sniffling and letting out a small hiccup from her sobs.

"What if it's me?" he countered, causing her to lean back so that she could look into his eyes. He still held his arms around her so she stayed close, though, and she rubbed her now-puffy eyes.

"Why would it be _you_?" she questioned. "We both know it's me. I'm the one with the problems."

"You do not have any _problems_ ," he assured, smiling lightly.

"Why are you smiling?" she whined, huffing when he chuckled. "This isn't funny, you yeti."

"You're so adorable, you know that? I have no idea what I did to deserve you. I _love_ you, you know. And if you can't make a baby, that doesn't matter—that is _you_ and I still love _you_. If it's not possible for us to have a baby together, then I'll live with it. Don't feel like you _have_ to give me a kid."

"But you said—"

"Hey, I don't look at you like some sort of _baby factory_ , okay? That's not why I married you, Sophie. I married you because _I love you._ " He massaged her shoulders, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Yeah, it'd be fun to have a mini troop of our own running around, but if that's not possible then it just isn't. I'm happy with you."

"I can't learn to live with it," Sophie whispered. "We're going to be pressured into having a kid one time or another. And. . . _I_ want a baby. Really, _really_ badly," she admitted.

They stayed silent, staring each other in the eyes and searching in the colored depths.

She knew Fitz's wants mirrored her own—he wished for a kid just as heavily as her. They'd had _so_ many late-night conversations about it. They'd looked at catalogs filled with baby items, talked about potential names and who they would tell first if Sophie got pregnant. They had even talked to their _parents_ about how they felt on grandkids.

Sophie suddenly snapped out of her trance, letting out a little gasp as she pulled herself out of Fitz's embrace, striding to his discarded watch he had thrown onto the bed.

"What's—"

"The test," Sophie interrupted softly, skirting into the bathroom as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hope you guys are enjoying this so far! super sorry that the chapters so far are just short and depressing, haha. i'll try and make them better!**

* * *

"Honestly, Sophie, none of this is your fault. It happens sometimes, okay? Maybe we're just trying too early or something."

It was what he had repeated over and over to her when she'd run into the bathroom, picked up the test, and found only one pink line.

She _wasn't_ pregnant. _Again_.

She leaned her hands on the edge of the sink, her head dipping down as she focused on taking deep, slow breaths. But not matter how much she tried to calm herself, her semi-steady breathing started accelerated until she felt like she was hyperventilating.

Fitz hugged her as her body was wracked with horrid sobs, a few of his own salty tears mixed in. She wasn't simply sad or angry—she was _devastated_.

"Why isn't it working?" she rasped, holding onto Fitz like he was her only lifeline left. She nuzzled her face into his chest, and the tip of her head the crook of his neck.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, feeling guilty that he couldn't give her an actual answer to what they were doing wrong.

"W-What do we do?" she sniffled, not wanting to let go of him. He seemed to feel the same way, keeping his embrace on her.

The room was silent as they stood holding each other, both trying to think of solutions to their baby issues. Both trying to scrape together some answer as to why it would never seen to work for the two of them.

He rubbed her back, setting his chin on the crown of her head. She could feel the hard stone of his Cognate rings running along her back with his comforting hands and the rush of childhood memories rushed back in a blinding epiphany.

She choked on a sob. After all they had been through, why couldn't this one thing just go right for them? Didn't they deserve it after all they had done? After all they had tried to offer to the world? After all the problems they had tried to stitch back together?

Why couldn't they just have their happy ending?

"I don't get why my _damn_ body just won't do what it's freaking _made to do,_ " she said miserably.

"You weren't _made_ to do that," he argued after a heavy sigh. She relished the fall and rise feeling of his chest against her. "That's not your purpose, you know."

"Society seems to think so."

He kissed her forehead gingerly, playing with the ends of her hair on her back. He twirled the golden strands, smiling down warmly at her. "Well, you and I both know otherwise."

Sophie frowned. "They all want us to have a kid, Fitz. And _we_ want a kid. What are we supposed to do?" she questioned, right back on her train tracks that led to worryville. She had almost completely ignored his attempt to take away her sadness and get her mind off of the fact that their latest attempt had, yet again, _failed_.

But he didn't mind. She had every right to be worried and scared and sad and angry. He wasn't going to try and force her to be happy. "I don't know," he said for the second time.

She nodded in a melancholy manner.

"Maybe we should ask somebody. Or we could just keep trying, if you aren't comfortable with talking to someone about it," he added after she leaned back from him and cringed.

She shook her head slowly, stepping out of his embrace and rubbing her temples like she had a headache. "No, just trying isn't working."

Fitz bit the inside of his cheek and dipped his chin in silent agreement. It really wasn't doing much at all, and as much as he didn't want to, they had to ask for advice or guidance from someone. Someone who could give them answers.

They should probably go to a medical professional first, but. . . "We could ask my parents today when we see them, if you want. Or even one of our friends."

That just sounded like a suffocating blanket of awkward looming over the horizon, drowning out the sun. But. . .

Sophie crinkled her nose in confusion, eyebrows pressed together. "What do you mean, _'when we see them today?'"_ she repeated, heart beginning to race.

Fitz blinked at her, then his face scrunched similar to her own, rivaling her look of utter confusion. "That's today that we're meeting them aren't we? Biana had something to tell us."

Sophie shook her head wildly. "No, I thought that was next week. She said Wednesday for lunch at Everglen of _next week_ , didn't she?" she asked frantically, running out of the bathroom and grabbing Fitz's watch again, looking at the time.

Fitz was right on the back of her toes, practically, racing into the bedroom. "No, I'm positive it was today."

Sophie groaned as the memory clicked, confirming her fears. She picked up her husband's watch and her eyes settled on the time, cursing repeatedly. "It's 12:20. _Shi_ —"

As if directly on cue, both Sophie and Fitz's Imparters sprang to life, giving an annoyingly high-pitched ring. Sophie cringed and made a mental note to change her ringtone the first chance she got, pushing the answer button.

She saw a flash of chocolate brown hair and knew who it was without even seeing their face. "Bee, listen we're coming we just—"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" the brunette interrupted.

Sophie winced as Biana began listing off an entire novel's-worth of threats, and Fitz snorted at his sister's dramatics. "We'll be there," he promised. "Ten minutes, tops."

A lot of grumbling came through from the other side of the Imparter, signalling Biana was _not_ happy.

"Fine," Biana huffed on the other end. The call was abruptly severed without so much as a goodbye, and Sophie felt bad that she had forgotten. Biana had just wanted to give some news to her and Fitz, and—

And Sophie suddenly noticed something.

"She never showed us her face," she pointed out.

Fitz's eyebrows pressed together. ". . . Oh, yeah. You're right. We only saw her hair." He laughed a little at that. "I bet she cut her hair or something."

" _That's_ what she wants to tell us?" Sophie moaned.

"I mean, she's done that before. Maybe it's just super short this time or something," he offered, shrugging.

Sophie opened up the closet and began furiously rifling through her satin, silk, and sequin dresses, knowing Biana would want her to be dressed up. "Think she got a pixie cut?"

"Only time will tell," he said with a sigh, begrudgingly joining his wife in a search for fancy clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz and Sophie reappeared outside the massive gate that surrounded Everglen. No matter how many times Sophie had light leaped in front of that blinding gate, she never got used to the searing white light.

Fitz chuckled as she squinted and struggled to let her corneas adjust, bending over and kissing her cheek. Her stomach erupted in butterflies, flipping and twirling faster than any roller coaster she had been on in her youth. She didn't understand how he could make her feel so out to control with just a little gesture of affection.

Suddenly, Dex jogged up to the gate with Keefe in-tow. The two tall boys were wearing matching grins on their faces as they unlocked the gate, ushering for them to enter into the official property.

Sophie rose an eyebrow as she followed them to the house. They were catching her up on what they had been up to during the months they'd all been apart, but something about why were acting felt _off_. They were anxious or excited, so the blonde elf anticipated that Biana had something much more than a haircut to share.

As soon as they reached Everglen's door and entered the massive foyer, Alden and Della must have heard the adults chattering, because they walked into the space, smiling.

Alden looked like his usual regal self in his pristine, well-kept clothes that accented the teal eyes he shared with his children. His hair was immaculate and styled to formal perfection, his bright, welcoming smile reaching his eyes.

Della looked as stunning as ever, not surprising Sophie one bit. Della had always been gorgeous, straight from the moment they met. Her beauty was a striking force and there was no way that everyone in the room wasn't admiring her. She was like a light in the dark, her hair elegantly pulled back as her heart-shaped lips smiled.

She came up and enveloped her daughter-in-law in a bone-crushing hug, greeting her happily in her ear. Sophie could never get over the fact that however how fragile every woman in her life looked, they were actually strong, powerful forces to be reckoned with.

Della and Sophie pulled away from each other, the foyer a flurry of motion and hugs and greetings. And even though Della had probably already said hello to Keefe and Dex, she did so again.

How was Della so nice all the time? Honestly, it gave Sophie a headache about even thinking of having to live up to bring like Della. How did she just do that so naturally?

Luckily she knew that wasn't expected of her, but Della was still in the 100% one of Sophie's many role models that she looked up to.

Literally and figuratively.

Alden grinned at the doe-eyed elf as his wife said hello to her son and began bombarding him with a plethora of questions about what their life had been like over the past few months.

"I'm very glad you two could make it," he said. "Biana was very worried that something had come up, or the two of you had forgotten."

Sophie's lips twitched sheepishly. "I did forget, actually. I thought it was next week. But, thankfully Fitz remembered."

On cue, Fitz was done with talking to Della and wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders, grinning down at his wife. "Hey, you can't _always_ show off and remember everything. I've gotta take the lead once in awhile."

She rolled her eyes as Della stood near her own husband, smiling at them with the biggest, _aren't they adorable?_ , smile in the world. Alden did seem to agree though, and he laughed at the couple's bantering when Keefe and Dex disappeared towards the living room.

"Well, why don't you come sit down? Biana has something she has been _dying_ to tell the both you."

Sophie's insides bubbled with curiosity as Fitz took her hand and led her behind Dex and Keefe's path, trying to prepare herself to see Biana with short hair. It's heck, maybe she was even holding something like a puppy or—

They entered the living room, halting abruptly when they noticed Biana on the couch. She was sitting next to Linh, and who was crooning and holding her hand, the two smiling and giggling excitedly.

Time froze as Biana turned and noticed the two whose jaws had dropped, giggling even more at their shocked expressions.

It was silent for a moment, but then the room exploded into a plethora of giggling, giddy excitement, happy shouting, and a few people warning that they might cry —namely Linh, who was _overjoyed_ and extra bubbly at the news.

And Sophie _should_ have been excited for her friend, too. But her heart dropped and a lump lodged in her throat as Biana came up and hugged her, her large abdomen brushing against Sophie's flat one.

Sophie pulled and strained herself to give the largest, best smile she could when Biana pulled away, swallowing in hope of clearing her throat so her voice wouldn't crack. But it was still thick as she said, "Oh my god. I'm so happy for you, Bee. This is. . . Amazing," she congratulated, nodding her head in a flurry.

But inside she was breaking. She wanted to run into another room, crash down into to her knees, and just sob for all she had lost.

No; all she had never even had the chance to have. She hadn't even gotten a chance to lose one, because she'd never even _had_ one.

Biana. Was. _Pregnant_.

The next few hours were spent with everyone gathered in the living room, chatting up Biana and asking her basic questions like how far along she was, if she knew the gender, if she'd thought of any names, etc.

It physically, mentally, and emotionally hurt Sophie to have to smile and occasionally laugh with everybody throughout the whole ordeal like everything was fine. _Nothing_ about her was fine.

She felt selfish for being jealous and even a little angry towards Biana. It wasn't like it was her fault that her body actually worked and had the ability to make a kid. That was normal.

Sophie was just. . . Broken.

She stood up from the couch suddenly, legs a little wobbly. Everyone looked at her in alarm and she gave a weak smile, waving them off and explaining she just had to use the restroom.

She stumbled through the hallways and eventually began sprinting through them when she was far enough away from the living room that they couldn't hear or see her. She raced into the bathroom, breathing heavily and trying to steady her abnormal, pounding heartbeat that rammed painfully against her ribcage and squeezed in her chest. Her lungs seemed to contract painfully, stealing her breath.

She leaned with one hand against the granite countertop, the other covering her mouth and concealing a small choked sob. She sucked in an ugly, shaky, heavy breath and whimpered as hot tears made trails down her cheeks and neck.

The same day that Sophie had found out she had yet again _failed_ at conceiving a child, she found out that Biana was in the _second trimester_ of a pregnancy. _Her_ pregnancy.

Her lip quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut, her head drooping as her body shook with the sobs she tried to keep as quiet as possible. Her face was contorted with pain and her chest tightened painfully. Her stomach swirled and soured, making her feel nauseous.

If only it was because of morning sickness. But, no—her test had come back _negative_. She felt sick _because_ it had been negative and because now everyone seemed like they were getting pregnant at the time that she just _couldn't_.

Stina had _four_ kids and now Biana had one on the way. _And_ she'd learned with the conversation with Biana out there that Juline was pregnant ( _again_ ) and Linh was contemplating settling down and having one of her own.

"Dammit," Sophie sobbed breathlessly, her body aching and her muscles tensing from all the crying she had been doing that day.

First with Stina, then with the test, and now _this_. She had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be the last time she'd be crying that day.

". . .Foster?"

Sophie flicked her head over to the door, furiously wiping away tears and avoiding the contact. She studied the marble veins in the countertop. "What is it, Keefe?" she asked quietly, sounding defeated.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your emotions weren't. . . Too _grand_ out there. You felt really upset and then you just got up and ran off. I wanted to check if you were okay. Fitz also wanted me to check on you."

Sophie knew Fitz hadn't come into the bathroom after her because that was his blood-related family out there, and his sister was pregnant. He had to stay out there, but she knew he still loved her and was concerned.

But. . . It still hurt that this was Keefe and not her own husband.

She sniffled. "I'm fine," she choked out. "I should be happy, shouldn't I? Well, I _am_ happy, because I'd be one _hell_ of a friend if I weren't happy, right?" she snapped bitterly.

She didn't want to take it out on Keefe, but since he was one of the many that had hailed Fitz earlier that day because the news had spread of Stina and her fight, Keefe knew that she was having immense troubles getting pregnant.

Keefe was obviously saddened by her own sour mood. He kept his respective distance from her, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"It'll happen, Fo—"

"It won't!" she interrupted, louder and snappier than he had expected. He flinched a little. "It won't happen because my _sh*t_ body won't—"

She cut herself off, fresh tears shining in her eyes and amplifying the glow of the gold flecks in her eyes. She shook her head on dismay and shame. "I'm an awful person. I should be happy for her."

"You're having a tough time, Foster," he countered, trying to soothe her. He actually approached her, standing near and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled. "That doesn't give me the right to ruin this for her."

"You didn't ruin it for her," he promised. "I'm sure a few of them noticed you were a little upset," he admitted, "but that's not bad. We all support you and we know you've been. . . Struggling. We're all here for you, though, okay?"

She looked up at him her lip quivering miserably, her eyes glassy. "Okay," she whispered, dipping her chin a little in a nod.

He smiled weakly, opening his arms, inviting her for a hug. And she did _really_ need a hug.

So, she fell into his open arms, hugging her friend tightly, thankful that he didn't mind that she was soaking his shirt with tears. After a few minutes her shaking subsided and her tears seemed to stop after a bit of deep breathing.

Then her eyes caught the figure in the door.

Biana was frowning. ". . .Sophie?"

* * *

 **a/n: dnwooejvnfkswoqokxkcnfnsiwofiruiwokmsncnc**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: wow so, like, i've made four updates in one day?**

 **i'm a little more than proud, gotta be honest with ya'll.**

 **i mean, is it going decline my mental health and grades? oh, definitely. but i don't regret it.**

 **yet.**

* * *

Sophie's heart stuttered in her chest as she watched Biana in the doorway, pulling slowly away from Keefe. She fluttered her eyelids in surprise, glancing up at Keefe. His ice blue eyes held her brown ones, calm and steady as a smile spread on his face.

He nudged his head in Biana's direction, silently telling her to talk to the brunette. Sophie blew out a breath and nodded, so Keefe gave her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before he walked out the door, playfully ruffling Biana's hair was he slipped out past her.

Biana rolled her teal eyes, mussing her still-perfect hair and somehow managing to make it look better. She looked way too pretty that Sophie was pretty sure it was illegal to look that good while pregnant.

"Sophie," she began.

Sophie shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bee," she apologized, fresh tears surfacing, making the scene blurry. "I was being selfish. I should be happy for you—and I am now. I promise. I was only thinking about me, when I should have been—"

" _Sophie_ ," she interrupted, shaking her brown head, her heart-shaped lips pursed in a frown. She approached her friend as quick as her feet could carry her, grabbing Sophie's hands. "You're okay, do you hear me? You have every right to feel the way you do. I was super nervous to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I should be the one who's sorry, because I did hurt you."

Sophie's nose crinkled and her eyebrows pressed together, half in shock. She wiped her eyes again, voice still a little shaky as she stammered, "W-What? No. You have no reason to be sorry, Biana. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should have celebrated with you, not gone against you."

"You didn't go against me," she argued. "Feeling sad isn't going against me and it certainly isn't something you should apologize for. You want a kid, and are having. . ."

"Troubles," Sophie finished for her, Biana cringing as she completed the sentence. Sophie knew Biana was trying to be careful with the words she chose, which Sophie was thankful for—but she figured that practically the entire elvin world knew about her low fertility or infertility.

" A-And," Biana continued, "I came in there and just. . . Flaunted it." She sighed. "You _don't_ have a kid, but _want_ one and I _have_ a kid, but _don't_ want one."

The confession hit the floor of the bathroom and swirled around Sophie's head for a few painfully long seconds before she blurted, " _What_?"

Biana smiled sweetly, but it looked strained. Her eyes grew tired. "I plan on finding the dad after she's born and. . . Giving her to him. I don't plan on raising her. I'm not ready for a baby. I'm not married, I'm not anyone's girlfriend—but everyone is happy for me. But I want a kid with someone I love and am going to be with forever."

Sophie sucked in a breath after the speech, blinking her eyes. "They're a she?"

Biana laughed and it lit up her whole face. "I love how that's what you focus on our of that entire paragraph I just recited to you. No, I'm not for sure. I haven't had the courage to go into the Women's Center alone to find out. But I _hope_ they're a girl." She paused. "Actually, no—I want twins. Both girls, but twins."

"What for?" the blonde questioned, curious.

Biana grinned. "I can name them after two of the most powerful women in my life: Sophie and Linh."

"Oh," she whispered and sniffled, chewing on her lower lip. The fact that Biana looked and sounded wholly and completely serious made her eyes well up. _And_ the fact that Biana wanted to name her own kid after _her_ was the biggest honor Sophie had ever received. "I-I'll go to the Women's Center with you, if you want me to."

"Really?"

Sophie nodded her head quickly. "Of course. And I promise this time I won't run out of the room and start crying in the bathroom."

They both burst into laughter at at that, holding each other's soft hands and equally soft gazes. She loved being friends with Biana and was so glad that her stupid outburst hadn't caused their tapestry of friendship to tear.

Sophie chewed her plush lower lip, blinking away her tears—which, for once, had turned into tears of joy. "Do you know who the dad is?"

Biana snorted and shrugged, making it apparent she didn't know and didn't really care to know. Not because she was bitter at the father (in fact Sophie knew the father had no clue another woman was carrying his baby), but it was clear that Biana was just not interested in figuring it out.

At least until the baby was born. Like Biana had said, she planned on only finding out the identity of the father so that she could drop the baby off at his doorstep. (If Sophie was honest, she didn't know how well that plan would really work when the time came, but she didn't feel like arguing with her pregnant friend.)

"There's some stuff that can probably help you and Fitz out," Biana said. "There's some medications you can get. And I bet if you went to the Women's Center with me, we could get you some. They'll increase fertility and help you drop a few extra eggs—" She stopped when she caught Sophie wincing lightly. "I'm guessing you don't like me talking about this?"

"Well, I'm fine with it, but. . . I donno. You aren't feeling pressured to try and help me out, right? That's what I was worried with. Because if this makes you feel uncomfortable to talk about or help me with. . . Because, I mean, this is your _brother_ and my kid you're potentially help try and ma. . . " She cut the last word off.

Biana chuckled. "I lived with two boys growing up and was constantly forced to be around their annoying friends. Awkward, uncomfortable stuff is my speciality. We're getting you a baby if it's the last thing we do."

"You're the best, you know that?"

" _Obviously_."

They shared a smile.

* * *

 ** **a/n: quick question!****

 ** **should i actually make biana have twin girls? or should i make her have a just a boy? just a girl?****


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: this chapter contains suggestive jokes/teasing.**

* * *

 **r.r**

 **FlowerGirl15;** _thanks for the vote! :)_

 _also, i kind of include the fertility medicine in this chapter._

 _and thank you so much! :3_

* * *

Sophie held the box of medicine in her hands, observing how colorful and happy the packaging appeared, even though it was prescribed medicine meant to help infertility. It didn't sound all to appeasing and happy that you had to take pills in order to conceive a child.

The door abruptly opened much too quick for her to prepare for, as she was buried in her thoughts. She jumped and let out startled yelp, causing the figure standing in the doorway to burst into laughter.

"Babe, you need to get used to the sound of doors," he teased, his aquamarine eyes shining in mirth. She held her hand over her pounding heart and narrowed her eyes. "You try and stay calm when someone comes home and creeps to the doors then just _flings it open!"_

"I was not 'creeping around'," he defended, chuckling when she pouted. "So, what? No 'hello'? No 'how was work?' "

"You have to earn that," she said stubbornly, causing him to roll his eyes. But she was smiling.

He playfully dragged his feet as he approached her, a smirk pasted to his face. She giggled when he suddenly sprung and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up. Her hands settled on his shoulders to balance herself as her feet dangled underneath her, and she giggled. "Put me down!" she ordered through her laughing as her hair fell down in soft curls towards his face. His hands on her hips were very near some ticklish nerves, which made her squeamish .

"Nope," he said, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

She shook her head, sighing playfully. "You're a lot of work, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm earning my 'hello' and 'how was work', just like you told me to."

". . .That's fair," she agreed begrudgingly, her stomach swirling when he started laughing. He lowered her back to the ground, his hands remaining in her waist when her feet touched the floor. He kissed her forehead, his lips warm against her skin.

"What's in the box?" he asked curiously, taking it from her hands and spinning it around to find the label. Her eyes shot open wide and she snatched it back as his own eyes widened a little when he saw the prescription title.

Her cheeks heated in shame, but Fitz didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she had gotten an infertility cure. "You got some meds, too?" he asked in curiosity.

Sophie's lips pursed and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Got meds too?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as _humiliating_ as it was, I went to the doctor and found out that I've been the one giving us troubles," he said, playfully poking his pointer finger to her flat stomach a few times.

She covered her hands over her abdomen when he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at him with large, brown eyes. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Yeah," he confirmed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I've been the contributing factor to our nonexistent children," he joked, chuckling lightly.

She shook her head. "No, you haven't," she argued, lifting up her box of colorful pills as proof. "I went to the Women's Center with Biana. They tested me."

"They tested me, too," Fitz countered, raising an eyebrow slowly.

Sophie sucked in a little breath. "You don't think. . ."

Fitz brushed the dark strands of hair off his forehead, breathily laughing. "Well, we were both right. It was me and it was you. Guess there was no point in blaming ourselves and arguing over who it was."

Sophie let out a snort, crossing her arms over her middle. "I can't believe this. It was seriously the _both_ of us the _entire_ time?" she asked incredulously.

"I mean, that _would_ explain it," Fitz said, as shocked as her (but still managing to laugh again) as he gestured between the two, focusing mainly on Sophie's lack of a belly.

Sophie cracked a smile, unable to hold it together as she watched her laughing husband. She giggled, pulling a strand of hair behind her hair. "We are _idiots_."

"Idiots who are finally going to have a baby," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She blushed fiercely, tugging her blonde hair around her face. "Hey, we can't get to work just yet. I didn't even get to tell you everything that happened at the Women's Center."

"I think you're just stalling. . ." Fitz drawled slowly, his tone low and even. Goosebumps prickled her skin at his heated gaze and a surge of electricity shot through her as he began taking steps towards her.

She met his each of his steps forward with a backwards step of her own until her back met the wall of their bedroom. "Fitz!" she whined when he put his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her between the wall and his chest.

"Aw, c'mon, this can't be _that_ bad," he said, when she ordered him to let her out. His eyes were still glinting in warm mischief and mirth and she just couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that.

Heat pooled in her stomach and her face turned pink, holding off a shudder from his unwavering gaze. "Let me out, you baby-obsessed idiot. We're _not_ doing that right now. I'm going to tell you about my trip to the Women's Center."

"Eh, I don't think so. . ." he said slowly, leaning forward and peppering leizure, light kisses directly below her jaw.

It took all of her willpower to push him away pkayfully, even though she didn't want to. "I said we are _not_ doing that right now. I haven't even taken the medicine yet—and neither have you." She booped the tip of his nose with her pointer finger.

"What's wrong with a little practice?" he replied, booping her nose back.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are _such_ a boy, you know that?" She placed her hands on his chest, trying to gently push him off so she could escape his trap.

He pushed himself off the wall, allowing her full room to walk around him and away, but he grabbed one of her hands on his chest and pecked a kiss to the tip of each of her fingers.

She giggled, her blush creeping towards her neck. "You're a weirdo."

"But you love me," he reminded.

A smile stretched across her face, brightening her eyes. "Maybe a little," she teased.

When their playful bantering was over, Fitz and Sophie then focused and worked on seriously cleaning up their bedroom and setting out clothes for tomorrow. They cleaned out the closet and the bathroom, folded clothes and changed the sheets on their bed.

Both of them were equally tired when they finished, changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. Fitz tugged on her hand, asking her about what had happened at the Women's Center.

And Sophie smiled, wondering what she had done to deserve that perfect man.

* * *

 ** **a/n: i honestly hate this chapter like**** ** _ **what even is this**_**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: i actually had no real plan for when i started this chapter—so i just winged this entire thing. i guess it's kinda random.**

* * *

"She's _actually_ having twins?" Fitz asked incredulously, clearly as surprised as Sophie was when she first figured out the news with Biana.

Sophie nodded rapidly, excited at getting the honor of delivering the amazing news. To say she was shocked with Biana letting her tell Fitz about the twins was not even close to her true baffled feeling.

"She got exactly what she wanted. What are the chances of that?" she giggled. "Oh! And guess what?"

"What?" Fitz asked when she paused.

He smiled at how utterly giddy and adorable she looked. It was a _big_ improvement in comparison to the other day, when she was not feeling all too. . . _well_ at the reveal in Everglen.

He'd noticed the way she'd tensed when Biana hugged her, and he knew her thoughts had probably grown increasingly morbid or bitter throughout the two hours they spent in the living room having a conversation all about the baby. But her sour or sad demeanor wasn't specifically because it was _Biana_ that was pregnant, though.

It was the fact that _someone_ was pregnant and getting to share the news of an addition to their family, but _she_ wasn't. And she had been fearing she would never get to.

He missed seeing her in her bubbly, cheery moods. It wasn't often he got to watch that huge smile spread across her face.

"They're both girls," Sophie answered, drawing Fitz from his personal thoughts.

"How far along exactly is she? How long until she's due?"

"She's 30 weeks along, which is about, err, 6 months?" Sophie replied, quickly doing the math in her head.

"Oh, wow. So she only has a few months left," Fitz added.

Sophie nodded happily. "And then they're gonna be here! Isn't that amazing? I can't wait to be able to see them. I bet they'll be gorgeous. And super cute—I mean, every baby is cute, but with Biana it's bound to be amplified."

He smiled lovingly at her rambling. She didn't tend to realize she was doing it when she got really excited. "I bet that'll be the same with you," he predicted.

She pursed her lips and shook her head in disagreement wildly, cheeks flushing lightly. "No way. You've seen Biana."

"And I've seen you," he countered, lifting up his hand and tugging lightly on stray curl that was framing her face. It caused the eruption of the familiar hue of her blush to rise on her face and tinge her neck.

She pushed his hand away lightly, extremely flustered. "That's enough of that," she said after she cleared her throat and shifted her weight on the bed, avoiding the contact. She knew if she looked him in the eyes, she'd surely lose it like she had numerous times before.

She smoothed down the front of her lacy, silky nightgown as he piped up after seconds of silence, "Have you taken that test, yet?"

She blinked. "I mean, I took one two weeks ago. That was the last one I've taken—you know, when we went to Everglen."

"Why haven't you taken another?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, first off, you have to be at least a week along for that test to show anything and it's been two weeks."

Fitz rose an eyebrow. ". . .And?"

"And we don't know what day I got pregnant from, if any. The last time we. . ." She gestured between the two of them, causing Fitz to smirk. "That was literally only last night. We're gonna have to hold off for a bit, if we ever want an accurate test."

Fitz pretended to pout, causing her to roll her eyes. " _Second off_ ," she continued, ignoring his jokes, "we haven't been taking this medicine for that long."

She picked up the box on her nightstand and shook it. The rattling noise from inside proved how many pills were still left.

He sighed, finally giving in. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Maybe you're right."

"Just _maybe_ ," she joked, a teasing smile toying on her lips.

He smiled, reaching over and grabbing her hand. He laced their fingers together, softly asking, "What do you want?"

"W-What do I want?" she repeated, a little flustered by the warmth in his voice and the way he had taken her hand in his. Somehow just holding his hand made her heart flutter.

"Mhm," he confirmed, ensuring she had heard him correctly. "Girl or boy."

She blinked, always so surprise by how he had so much confidence that they were going to conceive a child. No matter how many times their attempts went badly, he never seemed to lose hope. She aspired to be like him in that way. Positivity was way better than negativity.

"Uh." She stumbled for her words. "B-Boy."

He looked wholly shocked by her answer. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she squeaked.

"What for?" Fitz asked, questioning her motive. But not in a bad way. He was just curious as always.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly formed different words. "I. . . I don't want a girl. I feel like I just don't want a small me. I don't want her to be looked at like I was, or be pressured by people to act like me. Or just plain old _be_ me. I. . . Guess it's a little hard to explain," she added when she caught his look of confusion.

He recovered quickly, "No, I think I understand. I'm sure it is pretty difficult to put into words, but I think I'm getting your point."

She blew out a steady breath, nodding as she brushed her hair off her shoulders with her free hand. "So. . . What about you?"

Fitz grinned excitedly, squeezing her hand. It reminded her that they were still intertwined. "See, I think I'm the exact opposite of you and your reasoning for wanting a boy."

"How so?"

" _Well_ , I want a girl," he said, his eyes twinkling and his voice gentle, "because even though you think it's going to be super hard, I want her to be like her mom. And I don't mean that in a selfish way like I want her to have a bucket load of abilities—I mean I want her to have your personality. Your smile. Your eyes. I want her to love life like you do and approach hard situations confidently. I want her to find friends like you did and protect them at every cost, even if it's not an ideal situation and she's acting stupidly."

Sophie rolled her eyes at that, blushing when he chuckled and squeezed her hand again. She thought he was done with his flattering, but he continued suddenly.

"I want her to be an optimist like you and take risks and stand up for what she believes in. I want her to have your sense of humor and your big heart and your forgiving nature. I want to raise her up like you and make sure she knows it's _okay_ to be any sexuality or gender and that multiple births _aren't_ bad and matchmaking should _really_ not be mandatory."

She snorted out small a laugh, her lips twitching as she glanced down at her lap. She couldn't look him in his stupidly gorgeous eyes, because her heart was already pounding too heavily in her chest that she was afraid it might burst if she looked him in the eyes.

Or, you know, she might go into sudden cardiac arrest or something like that.

"You're a sap," she whispered, unable to form a good enough response to his compliments. "How do you not get tired of saying that stuff?"

"Because it's true. And I'll never get tired of making you feel loved."

"I felt loved before that," she countered, her face on fire.

"Well, then I guess I'm spoiling you," he chuckled. "But you of all people deserve to be spoiled. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**r.r**

 **FlowerGirl15;** _thank you so much! and, no, i actually don't have a plan for this—i'm winging it as i go._

* * *

Sophie anxiously paced the room, twiddling the Imparter nervously in her hands. Biana was in the other end of the call, trying to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine. She was talking her through it, assuring that her test would surely be positive this time, even though Sophie kept bickering with her and arguing that that was what everybody said to her every single previous time. And where was she currently?

Not pregnant and childless.

Biana shook her head, rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner at how absurd her friend was acting. She was eating takeout food on the other side of the call, settled comfily into an armchair. But she still looked stunning. "Stop freaking out. You took the medication just like the doctor prescribed and it should work like it's supposed to."

"Yes, on _normal_ people," Sophie said. "We've very well learned that stuff is different with me."

"Not _everything_ is different with you," Biana insisted. "You don't have gills."

Sophie snorted. "Oh, thank you for that. I have been indefinitely reassured," the blonde thanked sarcastically. She began pacing faster and Biana winced.

"Sophie, stop doing that. You're going to ware a hole into the floor. And you're making me anxious."

"I've been anxious for months," she countered miserably. But she stopped walking back and forth, instead settling for tapping her foot impatiently. She used her free hand and arm to wrap around her middle.

What if it didn't work again? Where would she be, then? What would she do?

"Is Fitz there?" Biana asked, taking another spoonful of her food.

"No," Sophie answered a little wistfully. "Though I wish he was. You know how his work schedule is. Sometimes they need him working, other times they don't. Sometimes they need him to work overtime, sometimes they send him home early. And when things like that happen, who do they never think to inform?"

Biana smirked, but still felt a little bad for Sophie. "His wife," she replied.

"Exactly," the doe-eyed girl agreed with a small sigh. "But, what's a girl to do, I guess?"

Biana shrugged, licking the remaining sauce off her spoon. "Bust into the office and kick their butts?" she offered flatly, not considering the fact that the Council would _not_ appreciate that.

Sophie still giggled anyway. "That _is_ an option," she admitted. "And I _may_ just consider it if they don't start hailing me whenever his plans change."

"I mean, you're entitled to know. You're his spouse. It's stupid that they haven't been doing that right from the start," Biana pointed out.

"That's what I said!" Sophie exclaimed. "But does anything change? _No_. Because how _dare_ I wish to know whether or not my husband will be coming home before I go to bed."

Biana smiled sadly, running a hand through her hair. She frowned at it and pulled a section in front of her face so she could observe it. Sophie saw the look of disapproval flash across her friend's face and knew she was probably thinking that she needed a shower.

She flicked the hair behind her shoulders, settling her focus back on Sophie. "What time is it, again?"

Sophie sighed, ambling up to the large window and pulling back the curtain just enough so that she could see a sliver of the moon and star-lit sky. "11:00 sharp," she said, rubbing her cold arm to get the goosebumps to go away.

Biana frowned. "You should get some sleep, don't you think?"

"First off, we both know that I don't get sleep. Second off, you can't lecture me about getting sleep when _you_ are still awake on the other side of this call," she scolded.

"The babies keep me up," she defended. "They make me annoyingly nauseous."

"Then why are you eating takeout?!"

"Because takeout is good!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Why are _you_ yelling?!"

They both burst into laughter, their lungs gasping for breath as they were lost to giggly, snorty fits. "You know, I—"

Biana gasped and chucked the spoon somewhere off screen, covering her mouth to contain her giddy screeches and giggles as she bounced up and down on the chair's cushion.

"Woah, and what the _heck_ happened to you?!" Sophie asked in alarm.

"The time is up! You can can go look at the test! Come on! Get up! What are you _waiting_ _for?!"_ she prodded, way more excited than Sophie was.

"Okay, okay. _Geez_ ," she gave in, clearly more than a little alarmed, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart. She swallowed as she stood and took her Imparter with her into the bathroom, nearly tripping a few times in her shaky legs.

Her head flooded with a list of doubts and worries long enough to be made into a best-selling series, making her nauseous. Her head spun as she went to pick up the test.

She didn't dare look at it, glancing at the Imparter while cringing. "Bee. . ."

"Well, what is it?" Biana asked impatiently. She suddenly sounded like she had downed two buckets of sugar, her words quick and clipped.

"I haven't _looked_ ," Sophie explained, sounding lightly annoyed. "I. . . I don't want to know," she whined, blinking her eyes in attempt to keep back the floodwaters.

"Sophie, you'll be absolutely fine!" Biana promised. "You did everything the doctor told you to. And you've done so much for everyone and the world that the universe just _has_ to reward you! Now look at it and let me tell you I told you so."

Sophie's lips twitched at how motherly Biana was acting and she wiped her misty eyes. She blew out a shaky breath, bobbing her head up and down.

She could do this.

"Okay," she whispered, setting the Imparter down on the bathroom counter, propping it up so it faced her as she leaned against the marble with one hand, her other shaky one flipping over the test.

Her heart stopped. No, _time_ stopped.

Biana was covering her mouth, waiting for Sophie's reactions silently, the entire room holding its breath. She fluttered her eyelids when she noticed her friend's eyelashes brimmed with tears. "Sophie?" she questioned softly.

Sophie's chest tightened and her stomach contracted, bile rising in the back of her throat. She covered her mouth as a sob escaped, tears pouring from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

 _No_. . . _This couldn't be happening._

Biana's face fell as she realized the gravity of the situation. Sophie seemed frozen as she stared at the test, her body shaking as she sobbed softly.

"Oh, god," Biana whispered, voice hushed. "Not again," she said, referring to the countless other failed tests.

Sophie whimpered, lip trembling. "I have to go," she choked, disconnecting the call.

* * *

 ** **a/n: when you're incapable of writing something happy for once.****

 ** **my bad, lmao****


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie groggily fluttered her eyes open, suddenly aware that her body was being moved. It wasn't a jerky movement, but it was back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Almost like she was in a slighty-faster version of a rocking chair.

She moaned and stretched, thankful when the motion stopped. She felt a hand run up and down her back and for a moment panic settled into her core, but then she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Sophie? Hey, I'm home."

She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes as she turned and opened them, letting her corneas adjust to the dim, soft lighting in their bedroom. The only light on in the vast space was the lamp on the nightstand right next to the side of the bed that Sophie was sleeping on.

She blinked. "Fitz?" she rasped. "What time is it?"

She realized that Fitz had been shaking her shoulder.

He brushed back the hair from her forehead and smiled sadly. "3:00 A.M. Well, 3:15 to be precise. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you went to sleep," he apologized.

Sophie's heart did some sort of pitter-patter after he said that. She _didn't_ like to fall asleep without him in the house. With all the traumatizing things that happened in her past with the Neverseen, she hated sleeping in an empty house, all alone.

Some part of her got all warm and gushy over the fact that he had been thinking about that. The fact that he knew that, even, and the other fact that he had been worried for her.

She gave a small shrug and said, "I was okay," which was a complete and total lie—but she'd never tell him that.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Sophie fluttered her eyelids closed for the affectionate moment, her skin heating at the gesture.

"Oh," she said when he had pulled away, "I. . . Need to tell you something."

She sat up in the bed and Fitz stepped aside, outstretching a hand to offer to her. She took it and he pulled her up, his smile faded from his lips. The way she began wringing her hands and chewing her lip made his stomach clench. "Is everything okay?"

She looked up at him with her honey eyes, sucking in a shaky breath and stuttering out her words. "S-Should you be sitting down for this, maybe? I don't know what to do. You won't pass out or anything, will you?"

Fitz couldn't manage a chuckle even if he had wanted to. Her voice was tight and he could see her eyes growing glassy. "Sophie, are you okay? Did something happen to you while I was gone?"

"No," she denied all to quickly. "Well. . . Yes, but I need to know if you think you should sit down."

Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets, blowing out a breath. "Uhh, I mean, it depends on what you're planning to tell me. Is it bad? Are you hurt?"

Sophie was wringing her hands almost as tightly as Fitz's stomach that was beginning to feel more nauseous than he would have liked. He had every intent on being there for her if she needed it, but Sophie's demeanour was still terrifying him so much that he had to force himself not to go and try to vomit in the bathroom toilet.

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, exhaling long and slow. Then she dropped her head, wrapping her arms around her body. "I took a test," she admitted, voice cracking. "I took it a couple of hours ago."

The confession felt like a thick, heavy blanket that was suffocating him, solely because of how much emotion was chalked up in her voice. From the look of her eyes shining with tears and her arms hugging her body, the results had not been positive.

"Oh," was all Fitz could think to say. He ran a hand through his dark hair, his chest tightening at the look in his wife's eyes. He didn't need to look at her test to know that it was exactly the same as it had been for _months_.

"Yeah," Sophie whispered, her voice choking up. She wiped her eyes, biting her lower lip which had been trembling.

Fitz waited for a spell of silence, mustering the courage and gathering the right words of comfort, before he spoke up.

"Soph, you know I don't blame you for any of this, so don't even try and tell me it. Okay? We both found out a week or two ago that it was the _both_ of us, anyway. Obviously we just. . . took it a little too fast. We'll take the meds for longer, wait it out, and then we'll try again. I'm patient and I'm fine with waiting. This is nothing that we have to rush with. If we get a kid in the end, we get a kid. That's all that matters. I'm in it for the long ride—you know this," he promised tenderly.

She scoffed, wiping her eyes again. But the corners of her lips twitched once. Once, but it was there. "You interrupted," she informed. "I wasn't done."

His eyebrows lifted in alarm. "Sorry. You're. . . Okay, though, right?"

She nodded, taking one step closer to him. "More than okay," she promised. Her nose twitched all of a sudden and then she sniffled, bowing her head down so that she was hiding her face from him.

When she lifted it back up and stared him in the eyes, she was smiling her brightest she had ever since he'd gotten down on one knee and asked her if she would be apart of his life. "I'm fine because. . ." Her lip trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I-I'm _pregnant_."

Fitz's eyes widened. "You. . . You what? You're pregnant?" he asked quickly, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly. Hadn't she been crying?  
He could never seen to tell her happy crying from her sad crying. Was he hallucinating or something absurd?

She bobbed her head up and down, letting out a breathless laugh as she let out some sort of strangled whimper. "We're having a baby," she confirmed softly.

His face fell apart for a brief second, utter shock stealing his breath away. Then he laughed breathlessly and grabbed her, tugging her flush against him and wrapping his arms around her. She chuckled and she vibrated against his chest.

He let her pull back, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her hard over and over until tears were trailing down her cheeks. They were both laughing and Sophie cooed when a few tears streamed from Fitz's eyes. She gingerly wiped them away with her thumbs.

"How far along?!" he asked.

"An exact week."

Fitz's happiness was infectious as he kissed her again, proceeding to crush her in another hug. She loved him. She loved him so much that it hurt her.

"We're having a baby," he repeated softly into her hair, his chest shaking a little as he took in uneven breaths.

"Yes," she agreed. "We are. We _finally_ are."

* * *

 ** **a/n: if any of you are confused, i never said in the past chapter that Sophie wasn't pregnant. i just said she was crying. and there are such things as tears of joy. ;)****

 ** **haha, ya'll**** ** **probably hate me right now.****


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: annnnnd now we get to the part where i need you guys to suggest/request chapter ideas because i literally have no idea how to continue this story.**

 **and if i don't get any suggestions...**

 **yeah, this is gonna sit here and become discontinued. *shrugs* it's the truth. sorry.**

* * *

Sophie woke up to the strong scent of coffee and something sweet wafting through the air. The curtains were no longer drawn, but were opened so that the sun streamed into the bedroom. It settled on Sophie's skin, her face warm from the rays of the rising sun.

She could hardly remember many times that she got to wake up peacefully and well-rested, so she was thankful to find that that morning was one of those rare times.

Her eyebrows pressed together when she noticed Fitz, walking around. His feet padded the floor softly as if not to wake her, which made her lips twitch. He was stacking papers on the desk against the wall, multi-tasking by also typing on his Imparter. He jotted down a few notes onto a nearby notepad, clearly lost in his thoughts and work.

She shifted in the bed, sitting upright, which the sheets make some sort of shuffling noise as the brushed against one another. He turned around in alarm, but his widened eyes returned to their normal size when he noticed it was just her.

"You're up," he said, airy surprise laced in his words. He set down his Imparter and the pen he had been holding onto the polished solid silver desk, walking over to her. He squatted down beside the bed, reaching past the covers to intertwine his hand with hers.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Mhm."

"Need anything?"

She laughed lightly, placing her other free hand on top of his. She squeezed it. "I'm only pregnant, you know. You won't need to hound me. I'll be good."

Fitz grinned, chuckling. "It's so good to hear you say that, you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a breathless laugh, barely believing it herself. She flopped back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling , earning another small chuckle from Fitz.

He rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand, until his eyes grew a little wide again. He flickered his gaze back to the desk. "Oh, uh, I've been working on some stuff," he announced, rising up and walking over to the desk. He grabbed the notepad and his Imparter, sorting some papers into three piles as Sophie begrudgingly for our of the comfy bed, silently wishing she could sleep all day.

She followed him over to the small, tidy work space, placing a hand on his shoulder and peeking at the clutter. "What is it all?" she questioned.

He glanced back at her with that same grin on his face, obviously more than overjoyed. "I started setting up appointments for you and got a good OB to help you throughout the whole duration of your pregnancy. I also preordered some elixirs to help with the sucky stuff like morning sickness and muscle aches. And I printed off some web articles about tons of stuff that you should expect, just to help prepare and whatever. Of course, there are also articles on parenting in there. And—"

"Okay, now, hold up," she interrupted, earning his attention. "Are you turning into Biana or something? Because this is insane."

He rolled his eyes in playful annoyance and she frowned when she noticed dark circles forming under his eyes. "Hey, did you not sleep?"

He frowned. "What?" he asked.

She grabbed his chin, turning his face more towards her so she could study it. His eyes were drooping slightly.

"You did, didn't you? You stayed up all night!" she scolded, lightly slapping his arm. He laughed and held the spot she had hit, his last reaction fully giving him away.

Sophie narrowed her eyes as he exclaimed innocently, "What was I supposed to do?! You're pregnant! We have to start getting ready."

"We have mine months!" she countered, a little exasperated at how much he had thrown together in one night. She gestured wildly to the stacks of paper. "It's official: Biana's gotten to you. She's the one who gets to be the Helicopter Paren—uh. . . Friend. Not _you!"_

He continued to laugh at her flubbering reaction. She wasn't truly angry at him, but she felt a little flustered and embarrassed that he had stayed up all night preparing stuff for her.

Granted, some stuff was for him—like the little article she noticed out of the corner of her eye about preparing to be a father—but it was mostly all for her.

"Well, I didn't want to wait. I'm excited, alright?" he defended, that adorable smile still on his face. He looked so boyish in his raw delight that it made her heart skip a beat.

Her cheeks flushed with crimson and she bit her lip. "Fine," she gave in quietly. "So. . . What _else_ did you do?"

Fitz looked more than happy to share, flipping through the notepad and showing her the dates he had reserved for her periodical doctor visits. Then he went back to listing off everything else he had done.

"I ordered some more baby catalogs, too, so we can look at all the stuff like cribs and nursery things early. And there's a few for baby clothes, too. Gender nuetral, for now though, in case you want to order some ahead of time."

She shook her head when he finished, a smile tugging at her lips. "You are _such_ a dork. Please promise me you'll take a nap today?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, of course. I mean, it is the weekend, so unless I get called over for an emergency, I'm off today."

"Me too," she agreed.

"So. . . Want to look through some of those catalogs?"

He looked so adorably excited that it pulled at her heartstrings. "Whatever, you goon. Just get over here and kiss me first."

* * *

 ** **a/n: story time!****

 ** **i**** ** _ **just**_** ** **remembered to share this, but two years ago at my school (this was actually kinda creepy) there was this old man that came up on stage. he gives this speech every year about a girl that used to go to the school, but died before she graduated. he knew her kinda well and her parents don't have it in them to give the speech, so he gives it for them every year, when school is about to end.****

 ** **the old man walked up on stage and started talking about the girl and what she liked and how much of a role model she was, and how she was the parents only child. then, he says into the mic something like, "and that was her swan song [. . .]."****

 ** **and me and my friend's eyes widen, we turn to each other in the crowd and whisper at the same time, "did he just say**** ** _ **swan song?!"**_**

 ** **and it's this old, larger man talking about a dead girl who didn't graduate and her parents are too heartbroken to come out of the house and do basic stuff. and i'm just like. . .****

 ** **old guy = mr. forkle****

 ** **parents = grady and edaline****

 ** **girl = jolie****

 ** **and he said**** ** _ **swan song.**_** ** **i just sjksjsksjsksjs. me and my friend lost it. then we went around the rest of the day jokingly being like,**** ** _ **"the black swan might be here - we must keep a low profile. they cannot know that humans are aware of them"**_**

 ** **haha, lmao. anyway, hope you enjoyed story time?****


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're going to start showing by 12-16 weeks and as of now you're. . ."

"About a month and a week along," Sophie reminded, making Fitz's eyelids open and close multiple time in shock.

The couple was settled onto the plush cushions of their living room couch, making plans for their small baby-to-be and the months that would follow. They liked to call it their gameplan.

"So, around 5 weeks," she continued, her lips tugging upwards at the corners at how baffled Fitz seemed. She did have to admit that the weeks had flown over her head, though.

She hugged one of the decorative pillows against her stomach in her lap, not caring that the matte cream sequins coating it were a little spiky. "The earliest time reported you can tell the baby's gender by would be 15 weeks—though, that was because it was a boy and it's easier to tell with baby boys. Otherwise we'd have to do around 16-18 weeks."

"For an ultrasound you mean, right?"

"Yeah," he clarified. "Otherwise we could do a NPIT—Noninvasive Prenatal Testing—which is like a—"

"Blood test," Sophie finished for him. The thought of needles made her hug the pillow tighter.

He must've notice her tense because he chided, "Ah, come on now. You don't think we do those the same as humans, do you? You've had to have learned by now that we do things differently around here."

He reached over and ruffled her blonde locks playfully, earning a series of swatting from Sophie. He recoiled away with reluctance, clearly enjoying teasing her as he laughed.

He began tickling through the notepad again, looking at his neatly printed notes written in black ink. She could never understand how he had such great handwriting.

"The baby's heart began beating at eighteen days after conception," he announced, flashing her a side-smile. "We can hear their heartbeat at the first ultrasound."

"Really? That's. . . Amazing," she admitted slowly, readjusting herself so that she was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on her section of the couch. The two weren't far away from each other, but there was a small amount of space in between their bodies.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise all of a sudden. "Oh, right. I forgot about this. So, apparently I can develops this thing called Couvade syndrome, or, "sympathy pregnancy." Men and women close to the expecting mother," he nudged her arm gently, "can gain weight in conjunction with their pregnant partner. Bizarrely, they can feel nauseous as well. Partners experiencing morning sickness isn't overly common, but it isn't so uncommon that it's unheard of. In addition to feeling nauseous and gaining weight, some partners even had cravings or back pains. I even read an article where a woman reported her mother developed her own case of "sympathy pregnancy" and had heartburn like her daughter."

"Oh, so I've got a chance of getting everyone sick. How grand," she said, blatantly, blithely, and bitterly sarcastic.

Fitz laughed sympathetically. "If it makes you feel better, I doubt I'll get that. You know, unless you start getting super sick all the time. Then I'll feel bad and just—" He mimed gagging and vomiting.

She shook her head in mocking "You don't get enough credit for how kiddish you can be."

"You're the only one who brings it out in me," he teased, a dazzling smile pulling on his face.

"Well, isn't that just a _charming_ thing of you to say."

He chuckled, snaking an arm around her waist and tugging her up against his side. She giggled as he pecked her forehead with a kiss. She would never get used to how cute he could be. She adored his delicate side, utterly grateful that she got to be the one to bring it out in him.

"When do you want to start telling people?" her husband asked one inquisitively. "Do you want to start before you show, or after you're showing?"

She hummed in thought, leaning her head on his shoulder and fluttering her eyelids closed. He brushed a strand of hair that tickled her nose behind her ear. "After, I think. Maybe after we decide when we want to know the baby's gender, and then go in and find out. Does that sound fine to you?"

"If you're good with it, I am. Do you want an ultrasound to determine the gender or an NPIT?"

"Mmm. . . I'd have to think about that," she decided after a few seconds of silence where she pondered the thought.

"Okay. Do you want to try and find out as soon as possible, or do you think we should wait longer?"

"What do you want?" she asked, throwing the question back his way. She wanted to hear what he preferred. She knew he was being gracious and kind by offering to go off of what she wanted, but he was her partner in this and the baby was half of him. She wanted to know what he thought on the matter.

"Personally?" he began. "I'd like to find out as soon as we can. How about you?"

She thought about that for a spell. "I think I'd like that. We'll go in and find out the gender as soon as we can, and then we'll tell everybody. Deal?"

His smile brightened the whole room. "Deal."

* * *

 ** **a/n: *inhales* ah, look at all that crap.****


	13. Chapter 13

Biana was thirty-three weeks along (which was around her 7th month marker) meaning she was getting closer and closer to her due date.

Biana was aware that it was growing increasingly near and after Sophie realized it would only happen in two months, she began to petition her friend to take a DNA test to find out who the father was.

Biana refused promptly with great force, and for a little while, that was that. But _then_ Sophie picked up where she left off.

"I don't want to take a test just yet, Sophie," she had whined. "Please? I'll take it after I have the twins."

Biana was helping Sophie unpack boxes in the babies' room, setting together stacks of the instruction pamphlets and trying to put together all that they could. They were at Rimeshire, helping Juline and Kesler as much as they could.

Sophie could hear Juline somewhere else in the house, shouting for the triplets.

It didn't bother Sophie as much as it had before to be around all the pregnant women thrown into her life (quit obviously), and she had her to tell anyone other than Fitz of the news.

Though, Biana _had_ noticed the change in her attitude.

"You have to take that test sooner or later and you said it yourself: you aren't ready or wanting to raise these kids. You don't even have a plan to set up a temporary baby crib or a small bed, and which I'm guessing means you want to drop them off at their dad's as soon as possible."

Biana shifted uncomfortably, sighing. " Fine, okay? I'll take it soon. "

"You'll take it one of these upcoming weeks," she corrected. "In two weeks. And I'm coming with you."

Biana grumbled and Sophie laughed. "Look, I didn't say I'm going to force you to go and _see_ their dad. I just think you should prepare for everything, okay? Then you can find out where he lives or works—depending on whether you want to drop off the girls at his work or his house—and you can figure out if you know the guy good. And by that I mean, if you know the guy's personality, you can try and see how you could beat approach the situation with him, when you go to drop the girls off. We can work together to try and find the best choice of words. Okay?"

Biana pouted begrudgingly, hating how Sophie was bringing up such valid points. "Okay," she gave in.

It was silent for a couple minutes as Sophie and Biana each read through their own instruction manual, trying to figure out how to continue putting together their own projects. Biana finally broke the silence by piping up, "Can you be there with me at the Birth Center? And help me once they're born?

Sophie set down her instruction booklet, frowning. "Well, of course I'll be right with you at the Birth Center, but I don't think I understand what you mean with the other part. If you're talking about me going to the dad's house with you. . . I _can_ if that's what you need, but I think you need to do the talking on your own. I can be there for backup of he's an a** of course, but. . ."

Biana giggled at that. "I didn't mean quite that, but. . . That's good to know, nonetheless. Now what I _meant_ was if you could help me look at them and decide what name best suits them? I already have their names chosen, of course. _But_ I'd rather study them instead of waiting for them to pop out and then just throw a random name on them, like, 'Oh, that one's Linh!'"

Sophie burst into a fit of snorty giggles after that remark, and Biana joined her after a second of stubborn silence. When their laughing finally ceased, Sophie smiled her brightest and approved, "Sure. If you really want me to, then I'd love to."

Biana's cheery grin was enough to spread a wave of sunshine through anyone's veins, but Sophie suddenly felt. . . _Anything_ but sunshine. In fact, she was feeling rather _dark,_ all of a sudden.

Or, rather, her body was feeling dark.

She clutched a hand to her abdomen as her stomach squeezed painfully and grew extremely sour, bile rising up in the back of her throat. She felt _extremely_ sick.

"Oh, god. . ." Sophie moaned, clenching her eyes shut as her head began to panic.

Biana's eyes widened as her friend went sickeningly pale. "Sophie? Sophie, are you alright?" she asked as her friend stood up in her shaky legs abruptly.

"I-I have to go," she blurted as she stumbled on shaky legs to the bathroom. She ran as fast as she could, bolting into the bathroom and collapsing onto the tiled floor next to the toilet. She held one hand on her queasy stomach, the other over her mouth as she rocked back and forth lightly, trying to focus on her breathing.

 _In, out. In, out. In, out._

Surely she wasn't about to throw up, right? She _hated_ vomiting, oh how she _hated_ it.

Alarm bells rang off in her head as Biana appeared in the doorway, looking more than a little worried. "Sophie!" she exclaimed, coming near her friend. She got the message that Sophie was feeling sickly in that way, grabbing a hair tie off her wrist and pulling her friend's hair back into a quick, fancy knot.

"You'll be good, okay? If it's gonna happen, just let it out. I threw up for a long time my first month—I'm used to puke by now."

"Not that I don't respect you, but I'm not going to hold back on throwing up just because you're in here," she groaned.

Biana smiled, but she was half-cringing. "Well—"

Sophie felt it begin to rise up and she wretched violently into the toilet bowl, her stomach fully emptying itself. Biana winced, but made sure her friend's hair stayed out of her face. She even rubbed Sophie's back in support. "Oof, okay, you're good. Alright? Just let it out. Just. . . Yep, that's it."

She choked and gasped for air when it subsided, leaning her cheek down and blowing out a shaky breath. Biana lifted an alarmed eyebrow at Sophie's cheek smushed on the toilet seat, but decided to keep quiet, because, at least it wasn't a public restroom toilet. . . Right?

It was quiet for a long time after that, Sophie taking deep breaths as Biana squatted down to her best ability, rubbing her friend's back tenderly in support. After four minutes of nothing, they both silently agreed that her fit was over (thank Exile) and Biana blew out a breath.

"You don't think. . ."

Sophie flickered her eyes to her friend as panic gripped her chest.

 _That was morning sickness. And now Biana saw me. And she_ knows _me and Fitz had been trying. . ._

"Sophie," she asked, "are you pregnant?"

* * *

 **a/n: this is trash™**


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie felt guilty for lying to Biana at Rimeshire. She'd looked back into her teal eyes and without a moment's hesitation, she denied it with a swift, "No."

She hadn't really meant to say that, she'd just been. . . Scared. She told Fitz they were going to wait until she began showing to start to tell everyone, and if she let Biana know, her friend would run around telling the entire universe—Elvin or human.

Though, why would _humans_ want to hear anything of her pregnancy? **(a/n: that's your cue, readers ;) )**

A lump formed in her throat as Biana looked her in the eyes warily. And she gave her another chance to tell the truth. "Are you sure? Did you take another test recently?"

But Sophie swallowed and spat the exact same lie from her pretty mouth. "N-No, I'm not pregnant. I'm sure of it."

Going back home that day, she felt more sick than she had been while wretching into the porcelain toilet. She dud what she usually did when feeling anxious or sad, trying to drown the negative feeling(s) out by occupying herself with tons of random chores.

Fitz had to admit that there were quite a few things that needed to be done around the house, but she mostly focused on the baby's room in her organization rampage. He found it halfway ironic that she had been working on so many baby rooms lately. Or maybe it was just him. Hadn't there been a lot of recent talks about all the upcoming babies in their rooms, which were works in progress?

Well, beside the baby room dilemma, Fitz had caught on to her down mood immediately. To her slumped shoulders and distant-looking eyes, she reminded him of her 'zombie days' self, back when they were kids. They had been searching for her missing parents at the time, and had ended up storming two Nightfalls.

Granted, he only stormed one of the two, but she had borne the full weight on her shoulders. She always did, which was why her demeanor was worrying him greatly.

After several failed attempts of him saying her name aloud and her not registering a single one, slipping into her mind seemed like the best option.

However, he often used talking telepathically to her as a last resort (even though he valued his connection with her). They were practically always together, anyway, so they saved the secret communication line for emergencies only, or when they were far apart and something popped up—like, say, one of their plans changed.

They weren't far away currently, but Fitz deemed the situation an emergency.

 _Sophie?_

She jumped in response to his mental voice, completely unaware that he had entered her mind, or even the room.

As always, he blocked her thoughts as best as he could do then he was only hearing her voice. But he had never been too skilled at it, so some of her thoughts blared in the back of his brain like a TV on half volume in another room.

 _. . . Yeah?,_ she replied slowly, swallowing.

 _Did something happen?,_ he questioned, half of him not really wanting to know the answer.

She dipped her chin in some type of half-nod, twiddling her thumbs. "I was helping Juline with Biana today, as you already know. I. . . Got sick while I was there."

He rose an eyebrow, already knowing she was referring to morning sickness. "No one caught sympathy pregnancy, right?" he teased.

Then it was _her_ turn to raise an eyebrow.

At first he didn't understand why, but then it dawned on him. "Ohhh, right. Juline and Biana are—"

"Already pregnant," Sophie finished for him, smirking knowingly.

He chuckled. "Hey, I tried my hand at a joke, okay? Cut me some slack here." He shoved his hands into his pockets, expression sombering. " _So_ , did anything happen?"

Sophie shrugged. "Biana. . . She asked me if I was pregnant. And since we both came to the conclusion that we were going to wait after I started showing to tell everyone about the baby. . ."

"You told her no?" he guessed when she went silent.

"Yes," she confirmed sheepishly. "And now I feel bad. Should I have just admitted it? I was just afraid that she would run and tell everyone, and I didn't know if you'd be okay with it."

"Be okay with it?" he repeated when she buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath, exhaling long and slow. She put her hands down, looking up at him.

"I'm fine if she knows early. I'm fine if she tells everyone. I'm fine if _you_ tell everyone. This is all just a matter of what you want and are okay with. If you aren't comfortable with telling anyone yet, then we don't tell anyone. It's as simple as that.

 _"You_ are the one carrying the baby, Soph. You're the one who decides who we tell and when we tell them. Alright?"

She bit her bottom lip, heat blooming on her cheeks at how considerate he was. "You're sure that you'd be okay with whenever I chose to tell people?"

"Of course I'd be okay. Is that even a question? I respect your boundaries. If you aren't okay with something, you need to tell me and I'll fix it. And this is just another case like any other: if you are not okay with telling people, you tell me, and we wait until you're ready."

The way he stared at her with his soft, warm teal eyes made her heart flutter like the old days.

His eyebrows lifted suddenly and a dawning look crossed his face. "Oh! Right, I, uh, I forgot to tell you. The Council is sending me on a small. . . Business trip, one could say. I'll be gone for a small while."

Sophie ran a hand through her hair. "Oh," was all she could think to say at first. "Then, when will you be going?"

"A couple of weeks," he responded.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I'm not sure of the exact time, yet," he answered, looking just as unhappy as she was.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to be gone when I should start to show, aren't you?"

He sighed, closing the distance between them and rubbing her arms, staring down at her. "If I could change it, I would. But at least I get to come back and see you all pregnant-glowey."

Sophie rolled her eyes and he defended himsekf. "No, no, really! I'm serious. I'm sad that I don't get to be here with you and experience everything, but. . ."

He was slightly red, shrugging. "You know, forget I said anything."

She giggled softly, stepping on her tiptoes and kissing him. "You're really cute."

And when she pulled away, he was still red as he loosely placed his hands on her hips.

 _He's even more cute than he'll ever realize_.

* * *

 ** **a/n: so, fitz is like the best mixture of a bad boy type and a good boy type, and he's a jokester but a gentleman and it's just like**** ** _ **how about we not be so perfect, mmkay?**_**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: guys i am excited for these upcoming chapters like jsksjskskskks** _ **drama**_

 **also, now that i look at my plans for this story... it probably won't be too long. i'm really sad, buuuut yeah. life is life, i suppose.**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm going to really miss you, you know that?"

Sophie smiled sadly in response, the expression conveying her own emotions, which mirrored his own. She was definitely not thrilled about him having to leave - but at least it wasn't during the big bulk of her pregnancy. He'd only be gone when she started to show, but then he'd be right back.

She'd been repeating that over and over in her head, drowning out the concerns and attempting to hold them at bay. She thought she had been doing a job, but now that they were very near to him having to leave, she was beginning to realize that sometime soon she was probably going to break down into a sobbing, emotional mess.

"I'm sure it'll just be for a couple of weeks," he consoled, catching her downcast eyes and crossed arms.

 _A couple of weeks,_ her brain echoed.

She sighed. "I'll wait until you get back to tell everybody. And if I start to show. . . I suppose I'm just going to have to be on house arrest for a little while."

"You know you can tell them while I'm gone? I'm okay with that. I'd rather not have you on house arrest all alone," he laughed, walking up and kissing her on the top of the head. "You can stay with my parents, if you want. I know they wouldn't mind. Or, of course, your parents."

She shook her head. "You're insane if you think I'm going to tell everybody while you're gone. I want you there with me. I _need_ you there with me." She corrected herself at the end, knowing it was much more than a want.

He smiled softly. "Always so considerate," he chided with a breathless chuckle, kissing her again, but this time on her temple.

Sophie hummed in pleasure, eyes fluttering close for the brief moment where his lips collided with her sensitive skin, shooting a surge of electricity through her body. Her lips quirked upwards as he watched her with his eyes adoringly. "You don't think the baby will kick while I'm gone, do you?"

His eyes flicked to her stomach for a brief second and she placed a hand on her abdomen, self-consciously. "I hope not. I don't think babies kick around the same time women start to show, though, right?"

Fitz was silent for a moment and his lips pursed in thought as he ondered her question, searching through his memory for the answer. Finally, he spoke up, "I'm not entirely sure. I bet I have it written down in a notebook somewhere."

She giggled, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I have absolutely no doubt that you do," she agreed, the two of them reminiscing about the first night Sophie had told Fitz she was finally pregnant and that all of their efforts had paid off. He'd spent the entire night researching and preparing so many separate projects that it gave Sophie a headache just to _think_ about all he had completed.

He dropped her hand with the world's smallest sigh, getting back to putting together some random items he would need. She noticed he threw an obscurer and addler into his cape pocket, and she looked away. She didn't want to know what danger he would get himself into on his lengthy "business trip."

She _knew_ it wasn't a good idea to ask what he would be doing for the Council on his trip because it would only cause her way more stress than she already had mounted up. But she needed to know. He was her husband and if the Council was putting him in danger the good of the public, she deserved to know what risk his life was at.

So, against her better judgement, she mustered all the courage she had and blurted, "Where will you be going?"

Fitz had been trying to sneak a melder into his assortment of items, and he gave a sheepish smile when she motioned towards it. His posture seemed too stiff as he straightened, throwing the melder down without another thought. She'd already seen it, so what was even the point in trying to hide it anymore?

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "A few select locations, specific to. . ."

"Specific to?" she prodded.

He pulled his best smile. "We're just following some leads, hun," he said, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

When he found her shocked expression, he sighed like that was exactly what he _hadn't_ wanted. "I just. . . don't want you to worry. I'm going to be fine." He said the words as if to make himself believe them.

"Leads to what?" she asked, referring to the earlier answer he had given, which he had tried to distract her from.

He blinked. "Uh, I mean. . . Listen, it's really nothing you need to worry about, alright? I'll explain everything when I get back and show that there's no reason to worry."

He flashed a smug grin and she picked up a decorative pillow from a nearby armchair, chucking it at him. "Don't go all 'no reason to worry' on me! Then I know that there _is_ a reason to worry!"

Fitz smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll be serious now. I promise you that everything is absolutely fine and that I will be completely careful while I'm there. You trust me, don't you?"

He held his arms open and she chewed on her lower lip for a couple of seconds, contemplating walking over to him. But the warm look in his teal eyes gave her all the reassurance she needed and she found her legs moving and soon she was wrapped in his familiar embrace.

"I love you. You had better come home safe."

He kissed her hair and rubbed her back in response and Sophie's knot under her ribcage found new strength in the terror that courses through her.

Because he didn't promise her that he would come back safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie went with Biana to the Women's Center, ignoring all the stares they received as the brunette sat down in a chair and the blonde approached the desk. She had gone with for emotional support as Biana had _finally_ agreed to take a DNA test.

It had been three days since Fitz left, and each day Sophie had begun to feel like the house was more of a trap than a cozy home where she would e building a family. In his absence it felt cold and empty and it _terrified_ her to be alone, so she swallowed her pride and asked Alden and Della if they minded her staying over. Biana sill lived with them, so Sophie also got to be with her all day.

So. . . Bonus?

Whispers followed the duo as they went their separate ways for a moment, and Sophie checked in with the receptionist. Halfway through getting everything cleared, a familiar nurse popped through the door behind the counter. "Pam, I think—"

The flashy color of her auburn dyed hair against her dark skin was more beautiful than Sophie could ever describe, and her wide smile brought Sophie back to just a few days before. Fitz had gone in with her to get some of the medicine he had been looking into, that was supposed to help her deal with her pregnancy-related ailments and the bubbly nurse had taken a few tests to determine what medicine would work best for Sophie.

She had made the blonde feel very comfortable and welcomed that she would probably remember that day far into her pregnancy. Even afterwards.

"It's Miss Sophie Vacker. How are you doing?"

Sophie smiled. "Fairly good."

"Mm, that's a good thing to hear. How's the morning sickness stuff working for you?"

Sophie mentally cringed, watching as a few of the elves that had been eavesdropping started whispering. She leaned a bit more over the counter and said softly, "We haven't told anyone yet."

The nurse's blue eyes popped open. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know, darling," she apologized quickly.

Sophie waved her off. "No, it's okay. You couldn't have possibly known," she assured, smiling to show that everything was all good.

The nurse nodded, but still looked a little sheepish. "Well, what are you two here for today?" she asked, picking up a folder full of paperwork from the desk behind the counter. She gestured to Biana sitting in the waiting room patiently, conversing with a toddler who had approached her.

Sophie smiled warmly as she watched Biana begin to play with the toy the toddler offered her, making the little girl giggle.

"Oh, uh, we're here to hopefully determine the father," Sophie answered, chuckling softly. "It took a lot of convincing, and I know it'll probably be difficult in more than a few ways, but she's strong. You know?"

The nurse nodded in understanding. "I'm sure she is."

The rest of the visit included Biana chatting up a few people who apparently knew her (or at least they claimed they did, because Biana looked wholly confused with a few of them), and the nurse giddily taking Biana's vitals and slowly moving to the test. Throughout the entire appointment (which Sophie had been told would be short, but was in fact _not_ ) the nurse was taking notes on a small notepad.

Biana and Sophie eyed it, knowing she was just probably very excited to tell her friends that she had gotten to tend to the pregnant Vacker. Actually, just _a_ pregnant Vacker, since Sophie was newly with child.

The idea still made her stomach flip.

Biana consoled her fear to Sophie when the nurse left the room to gather the results and discuss them with the doctor/Biana's OB, and Sophie grabbed her hand, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

I mean, it was only a dad. What could go wrong?

* * *

 ** _~ time skip to a week or two later ~_**

* * *

Dex didn't really know what to think when he received a little. . . Stress call from Sophie, to put it nicely.

Dex had wired the panic switches a very long time ago to be able to send a signal to a specific person or specific people, if needed. _So_ , to say he was surprised when it lit up was a total understatement—and it was flashing the color of Sophie's stone, so he knew she was in some sort of trouble.

Whatever kind of trouble it may have been, he had still tried to convince himself that it was a fluke. Sophie was staying at Everglen and she completely safe, so _why_ would his panic switch be going off? Plus, they hadn't used the thing in ages, so there was a good chance that something had just malfunctioned.

But when he got a hail from Keefe who was curiously asking him if his panic switch was broken because he was getting a signal from Sophie. . . They both knew something was definitely wrong.

The two both leaped to Everglen, Keefe immediately digging in his pockets and grabbing out a spare key for the gate that he had obtained. They sped to the door and were about to try the handles when they curiously swung open.

Della greeted them with a naturally charming yet concerned smile. "Oh, hello Dex. Hello Keefe. What are you two doing here?"

Keefe and Dex weren't exactly surprised that Della had known they were there, but they were surprised that she was just. . . Plain old there in the house.

Keefe peered in and didn't see any sign of Sophie, and Dex couldn't hear anything, so. . .

They both started to doubt themselves. Maybe they were really wrong. Maybe it was just a mess-up, or a loose wire, or. . .

"Is Sophie here, by any chance?" Keefe asked. "She. . . Needed something from us."

He had tried to use his words carefully, because if something was happening that Sophie didn't want Della to know about so she wouldn't worry her, they didn't want to raise suspicion.

Dex pulled a smile, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was a little flustered by the fact that they were just barging into Everglen completely uninvited and announced.

"She should be in the guest bedroom near Fitz's old room. You know that one, don't you?" Della checked, just to make sure.

Keefe nodded and tapped the side of his head, referring to his photographic memory. "Got it all tucked up in here," he promised, forcing a smile to make the situation seem less dire and more comfortable .

Plus, how could he ever forget that room, even without his photographic memory? He knew that was the exact same room that they had put Sophie in when she had nearly faded away, after being kidnapped.

"Alright, well, you can come on in. But if Sophie is needing Biana, she went out for something, so she won't find her. Do you need anything? Either of you."

Dex and Keefe shook their heads in a flurry as they entered the house, Della closing the door behind them. "No thank you."

The walk down the long hallways had never felt more ominous, and when they arrived at the door of the guest bedroom, it was open.

Keefe rose and eyebrow and looked at Dex quizically, who shrugged in response, featuring for him to walk in first. He padded in with soft feet after a few moments of pure reluctance, his eyes scanning the large room.

Dex followed after him in silence, both pairs of eyes scanning over ever book and cranny of the room.

"Huh," Dex finally said, breaking the stuffy silence. "She. . . Isn't here."

"Yeah," Keefe agreed warily, still looking around the room. "But Della said she was still here. Are you sure those things work right?"

Dex looked down and started twirling the ring around his finger. "I don't know. I thought they might still work. But it has been awhile. Maybe we should just—"

The next thing they knew, they heard a peculiar slippery sound and then a thud coming from behind the closed bathroom door. A female let out a soft grunt of pain and said, "I-I'm in here."

Her voice was thick and shaking, and Dex and Keefe rushed over to the door after the clatter. They took the knob on their hands, each taking a turn trying to jiggle and open it. After a few attempted tries, they both knew it wasn't going to give in.

"Sophie, the door is locked," Dex said.

Some sort of whine or whimper was the only response they heard, then something like a soaked dishrag slapping tile. "I know," she answered, trying to make herself sound normal. "Look, I think I overreacted, alright? I'm sorry for bothering you two. It's nothing, really. I just freaked out."

When Dex side-glanced Keefe, the blond boy shook his head without even needing to hear what he was asking. Sophie was flat-out lying to them, even though Keefe had reminded her relentlessly in their youth that there was just no point in trying.

"Sophie. . ." Keefe started, fanning the emotions wafting through the air. They were stuffy and heavy and felt like ugly sheets of iron.

"I'm okay, guys," she responded, still sounding very much not okay. Her tone had changed, and she was getting a little more. . . pushy with her requests for them to go away. "Just leave, alright? I'm okay. I'm sorry for bothering you."

After a few seconds of Dex and Keefe looking at each other, trying to come up with a plan, Dex blurted, "We're going. Hope you're okay."

He grabbed Keefe's wrist and tugged him away from the bathroom door. Keefe began to protest but Dex shook his head, and son they were on the other side of the room, still facing the bathroom door.

But Dex wasn't leaving Sophie - not just yet. And it looked like Keefe had the exact same idea. Something was clearly going on, and she needed their help regardless of whether or not she wanted it.

Dex leaned in closer to Keefe, putting his mouth near his ear and pointing forward. "Think we could break down the door?"

Keefe chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "There is absolutely no doubt that we can find a way to break this door down. The question is, can we ensure that t won't hit sophie?"

Dex hummed in thought, his brows furrowing together. "erm, we could land on it? I doubt she's right by the door - you heard how muffled and quiet she was. She doesn't want us near her, so she's probably a bit back."

Keefe nodded in agreement, clearly following. "Just so we're clear, we're running in hope of breaking the door down?"

"It's all we've got."

"And I can't argue with that. Hmm, how about we just. . . Try and fall on the door? That way it wouldn't fly. It would just. . . Hit the ground underneath us. And like you said, you doubt that Sophie is right against the door, or even near the door."

The two looked at each other one last time and all they could offer to console one another was a shrug. That basically sealed the deal, and they both took stances, readying themselves to bolt.

"One?" Dex announced, completely unsure of how to begin.

Keefe sighed, already envisioning so many things that could go wrong with this plan. "Two," he mumbled.

Their eyes flickered to one another's, the room holding its breath.

"Three!"

They both charged for the door and each of them prepared for pain as they squeezed their eyes shut and their shoulders made sharp contact with the wood of the door. Dex had expected them to fly back and smash onto the ground, but instead the door gave-way and crashed onto the bathroom tiles just like they had hoped it would. Keefe stumbled to his feet, holding out a hand for Dex, who took it with some grumbling. But both their faces fell when they saw Sophie.

She was curled up in a loose gown over near the bathtub, sobbing quietly yet uncontrollably, her hand covering her mouth. Her red, puffy eyes peered up at the two boys, not even phased that the door had come crashing down. She was too focused on mopping up the floor that was slick with pools of blood, staining the once-white tiles. Her dress was covered in it, too, and ran down her legs and completely covered her feet, all the way up to her ankles.

She let out a choked sob, furiously wiping her eyes. "Y-You can't tell anybody," she begged, clutching the blood-soaked towel on the floor. "Please don't tell anybody!"

Bile rose in the back of Dex's throat at the sight and Keefe turned pale, blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But they both made their way over to sophie, crouching down so they were more near her eye-level.

Keefe started sparingly searching for injuries and Dex took a new towel and started wiping up the floor, looking back every now and then to make sure Della didn't come in.

Keefe blew out a sad breath, taking out her hair tie and pulling her hair back into a new, neat ponytail. "What happened?" he asked, going to reach for the once-white towel. It was on the floor near her and she still had a tight fist on it, so she stiffened when he started moving his hand towards it.

"Don't!" she shouted. When Keefe recoiled back slowly, Sophie blinked back her tears as best as she could and swallowed. "you don't want to."

Dex shared a look with Keefe, and his adam's apple bobbed as he tossed the towel he had been using into the tub to wash off. He trained his gaze back on his best friend and he wished he could offer her better support. "What happened?" he asked.

Sophie sniffled, as Keefe grabbed a rag and started reaching out to clean off her bloody feet. she grabbed his hand and Dex's in a vise-like grip, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't tell anybody," she blubbered. "I-I think I miscarried. You can't say anything to anyone. They can't know. _Please_."

Keefe and Dex shared a grim look before turning back to Sophie, each of them waiting a few seconds and then they finally gave in.

"We won't say anything," Dex promised.

Keefe bit his lip, nodding in agreement. For a few moments they were silent and then Sophie's hiccup caused them to look back up. He sighed. "Let's get you and everything cleaned up before Della sees."

* * *

 **a/n: school is starting so i'm going to go murder myself. bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie didn't know what to in the days that followed the disaster. In any other situation, disaster would have been too strong a word to describe the experience. Sadly, she knew that this was a point in time where 'disaster' was a completely perfect word.

She didn't know whether or not she should have just come clean to Della and Biana and Alden and everyone right away. She knew that telling them was unavoidable - it's not like she could fake an entire pregnancy and an entire child - but what was she _supposed_ to say? Miscarriages probably only happened once in a few thousand years, if even that. These were elves for Eternelia's sakes. They thought that multiple births were weird and that death was basically a joke.

Quite obviously there had been at least one miscarriage in the elvin world because when Sophie had said the term to Dex and Keefe, she hadn't had to explain to them what it meant.

Of course, there was the possibility that they just knew the random "human" fact and had decided in that time, that it was not best to reveal to her that that had never happened with another elf.

She tried not to think about it. You know, _too_ much.

"Sophie, are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

Sophie blinked, looking up at Biana. She paused in folding the baby clothes, which Biana and she had picked out the previous day in Atlantis. Looking at the tiny feet on the onesie made a lump knot in her throat. "I. . . Yeah. I'm okay."

She felt awful lying straight through her teeth to her friend, but what else could she do? She had barely come to terms with _herself_ what had happened.

Biana didn't look very convinced. "Well," she said, beginning to graciously change the conversation. She probably sensed it was a rough patch for Sophie, and she was more than thankful to Biana for switching topics.

"I. . ." She sighed. "I got the DNA test back."

Sophie blinked. "What?" She almost needed to hear that again in order to make sure she was getting what Biana had said right.

Her friend nodded in confirmation. "And no big surprise here — he's an a**. I'm sorry, but there's no better way to put it," she defended when Sophie began laughing at her choice of words.

"You know how it goes," Biana continued. "Classic love story where there's the bad boy and the bubbly girl who thinks she can change his ways. Except, they always forget to end the story how it would in reality. Because you can't change people like that."

Sophie nodded slowly in understanding. She definitely hadn't been through what Biana had, but she could try and sympathize with her. "I'll kick him in the shins when we go to see him, if you want. But, urgh, then you'd need to hold both the girls for a second."

"I can hold the twins in my arms if it means I get to see his terrified face and then watch you kick him in the shins."

They both shared a laugh together, and it felt really good to have her shoulders relax for once since _that_ had happened.

But then the memory crashed back down and Sophie sighed. "So. . . I know I'm not being told anything, but did anyone accidentally clue you in on what the neck Fitz is doing out there?"

Biana frowned. "No. I wish. It sucks that we can't know. But, as always, that's how the Council roles. Just be glad we got the Neverseen out of the way. "

The name still pinpricked goosebumps onto Sophie's skin. "Don't even remind me of that," she said, only half-teasing.

The look on Biana's face made Sophie assume she agreed, and that they were sharing the same soured stomach.

"So. . . When do you think the twins will come along? That's really soon, isn't it?"

" It's hard to believe it's been so long. Of course, I hid it from you guys for a looong time, but. . . Hasn't it been almost two months now? "

Sophie nodded. "I think so. God, that means Fitz has been gone for two months. I didn't think time would fly like that. I've just been busy with everything. . . And I hadn't heard from him for _two months_. . ."

Biana smiles knowingly at her, and Sophie realized she had switched the conversation back to Fitz. Sophie opened her mouth to aplogize, but Biana cut her off. "I'm sure he's fine. If he survived all that stuff with the Neverseen as a young, dumb, angsty teenager—along with your obliviousness—he can survive whatever's happening right now. And trust me when I say I'm sure he's just hopping around in bushes right now. You know how those weird missions are. like, didn't Grady once have to track down a sasquatch as an assignment?"

Sophie nodded, choosing to ignore the love triangle reference from so long ago. She remembered that the time Biana was referring to bad around the time when she had first met Sandor. Her, Sandor, Grady, and Dex had spent hours in a murky, humid swamp-like forest to find a sasquatch.

And did they ever find it? No.

But they _did_ find Silveny.

"See?" Biana said, and Sophie snapped from her thoughts, realizing her friend was continuing the conversation. "There's nothing to worry about, Sophie."

"But Fitz said he was following some leads and he took a. . ."

She swallowed at the reminder of all the weapons he had been trying to discretely sneak past her and pack. Memories of her friends training _years_ before flashed in the back of her mind.

She just had to tell herself that whatever Fitz was facing, it wouldn't matter. She had to tell herself that he remembered their training and that nothing was going to go wrong.

* * *

 **a/n: yeah idk here's a chapter skskskks**

 **i didn't have sophie tell biana that she was pregnant, earlier in the story, right? or did i...**

 **jsksjjsSJSJJSIFJ**

 **ALSO I READ THE SOPHITZ PART IN FLASHBACK AND I' G**


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie had to accept the fact that Keefe and Dex weren't going to leave her alone. They had come over to Everglen multiple times in the following week, even though she tried to assure them that she was okay.

Yes, she was lying - but she didn't want to talk about it with them. She couldn't bring herself to think about it. She would just start sobbing and then everything would hurt.

But it was also more than just her pain. She didn't want to talk, because. . . She couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong_.

And it wasn't just _oh, I forgot that this was in the oven_ , or, _I left the house, but the lights are still on._ It was. . .

Old time wrong. It was _we're missing something_ , or _I'm not being told something_ , or even. . .

 _Someone is watching me._

The worry seed buried itself down in the pit of her stomach and sprouted through her gut, tangling its vines all over and dragging her down.

Why did she feel that way? She hadn't felt like that in years, but then after. . . that she suddenly felt as if there was always someone else in the room watching. Waiting.

It made her want to lock herself in a tiny closet so then no one would be able to get in or to be around here. So then she would surely be alone.

But she was just being crazy. No one was there. Nothing was happening.

Save for the fact that Dex and Keefe had come over for the second time that day.

"Guys, I'm fine," Sophie her voice tired and deadpanning as she rubbed her temples. She sat down on the edge of the bed, silently thanking the universe that she wasn't an Empath. She could practically feel the tension, stress, and worry radiating off her friends _without_ the special ability.

"You're really not," Dex said sadly, crouching down to her level. "I'm not meaning to be brash when I say that - but you _aren't_ okay. And that's alright. You don't need to be okay, Sophie. The world doesn't expect you to be okay. It's not a requirement."

Keefe nodded. " _Nobody_ expects you to be okay after that."

She swallowed, a lump already forming in her throat at the reminder. She didn't want to think about that again. She didn't want to start crying. Crying was for when it was dark and she was alone.

"I'm _fine_ ," she repeated. Her voice was hard and she turned away from the two of them, but she didn't so much as flinch when Dex placed a supportive hand on her knee.

"Foster, you _need_ to tell someone what happened," Keefe insisted softly. "Not only because someone can try and help you, but then. . . Sophie, Fitz isn't going to know what happened when he was gone. He's going to come back home in a week thinking he's going to see you over two months pregnant. And that. . ."

He cut himself off, realizing continuing would be treading into dangerous territory. Both boys knew that Sophie needed space and time to heal, but she also couldn't be completely cut off from contact. She needed to talk, but she also needed to stay silent.

 _Balance._ All she needed was balance.

"How am I supposed to tell him about that?" Sophie asked, her voice faint as she refused to look at either one of them. "How am I supposed to tell him that happened?"

"We'll be there with you, if you need us," Dex offered. "Or we'll stay miles away. Whatever you need."

"We can plan out with you what you want to say," Keefe added.

Dex nodded quickly. "Or we can stay completely out of your business. But Keefe is right - you really do need to tell him when he comes back."

"He's going to notice right away," Sophie whispered, twining her hands and fidgeting with her Cognate rings.

The room went silent for a second.

"Maybe," Keefe agreed slowly. "But. . . He can try and help you, then. And maybe a doctor or Elwin could -"

"I don't want to be fixed like some damn toy!" Sophie snapped, whipping back to face them, staring them hardly in the eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she flickered her gaze between the two of them. As the seconds passed, her stony expression slowly faded. It fell to the floor, her body beginning to cave and give in to the tears that had been fighting to be released.

Her eyes pooled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked away again, solemnly shaking her head. "Nobody can do anything for me," she said, voice soft. She sounded so defeated that Keefe and Dex didn't know how to respond.

A few more seconds of silence passed before Sophie sucked in a shuddering breath, bringing her hand up to clamp it over her mouth. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's a life I can't get back," she croaked, choking on a sob. "I killed them."

"No," Keefe and Dex said in unison, moving closer as she started sniffling and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Dex took sitting on one side of her and Keefe claimed the opposite. Sophie buried her face into Dex's shoulder and Keefe rubbed her arm supportively.

"You didn't kill that baby, Foster. You had no control over that."

"There was nothing you could have done," Dex added, his voice a little grim. "You couldn't have prevented it. It was going to happen."

"I want my baby back," Sophie mumbled, sniffling. "I don't want to try again. . . I just want my baby back."

"I know," Dex said, moving his arm and wrapping it around her. Keefe and Dex both shared a look, holding each other's sad blue eyes for a second more than necessary.

Then they both looked back down at Sophie, who was leaning on Dex like he was her only support, and gripping Keefe's hand like he was a lifeline.

"I miss my baby," she whispered.

Dex and Keefe just couldn't respond.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie mindlessly went around the empty house, doing random and oftentimes needless chores. She cleaned things that didn't necessarily need to be cleaned, just to keep her mind off of... it.

 _That_.

She hadn't been inside her house for so long that everything felt foreign and she felt as if everything should have been way dustier. Still, she droned on and wiped off every surface she saw and unfolding, then re-folding clothes.

She was lost in a busy daze of cleaning that she barely noticed her Imparter ringing. When it clicked in her head, she realized that her distraction may have been working a little too well.

"Sophie," Biana said, exasperated and seemingly out of breath when Sophie _finally_ answered. Or maybe she was just sighing in relief. "I've called you twice before this and you didn't answer. I was worried."

Sophie bit her lip, not really knowing how to respond. She couldn't really make her voice work.

Sophie pictured Biana's frown as the girl on the other end blew out a steady breath, "Y-You are okay, right?"

"Yeah," Sophie finally squeaked, when she noticed the tightness of her friend's voice. "Are you alright? Is something happening?"

"I feel a little tight if that makes any sense? There's just a lot of pressure in my abdomen. It's not necessarily painful, it's just. . . uncomfortable."

Sophie could imagine how much Biana was squirming. "I'm sorry. Do you need me to come back over?"

"No. I just needed someone to talk to. Mom is out with Dad. I think they're talking with some other Emissaries, or something like that. . . Trying to get an update on Fitz."

"I don't think they're going to have any luck," Sophie admitted. "I tried doing that, too - they're being really quiet about whatever he's doing. I even hailed Oralie."

"You did?" Biana asked, surprise laced into her words.

"Mhm," the blonde confirmed, stopping as she was about to enter the main bedroom. Her hand froze on the doorknob as she remembered all that she had left in there that she didn't want to see.

The little list Fitz had made the night she'd confessed that she was pregnant. The little footie pajamas he'd ordered for the expected baby.

She swallowed, tears pricking her eyes.

And she pried her hand away from the knob, focusing on taking a deep breath.

 _In_.

 _Out_.

"Sophie, are you o-" Biana sucked in a breath. " _Oh_."

Sophie blinked. "What?" she asked frantically. "What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"Um, can you come over here quickly? Like, _now_?"

"I'm coming!" Sophie promised, already running for the Leapmaster.

* * *

"I can just stay here?" Sophie asked, holding onto Biana's hand. The youngest Vacker looked elegant and glowing even while laying in a hospital cot, but she looked even better when she glanced up at Sophie and smiled.

"Yep," she promised. "I'm just going to have to start pushing at some point."

"Doesn't hurt?" Sophie checked, raising one eyebrow.

"Course not."

Sophie nodded, gripping Biana's hand a little tighter.

Biana smiled sadly, even though she didn't fully know what was going on with Sophie - but she'd seen enough over the past week. She didn't care that she was the one in labour. Her friend was. . .

She didn't even really know.

"Remember that you're going to keep good on your promise to help me name the two kiddos,"  
Biana reminded, flashing her friend a dazzling smile.

That made Sophie giggle, her worries melting away from her body like goo. Yes, this was hard - she missed her baby. She always would. But it. . . wasn't Biana's fault that that had happened.

This? This was a time to be happy. What happened was done. She couldn't change it.

So she straightened up and swallowed the lump in her throat, choosing to focus on the task at hand. She gave Biana's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sophie was about to ask where everyone else was when the door swung open, and Alden and Della strode in. Della started getting emotional immediately, setting down the flowers on a nearby table and rushing to her daughter's side. She kissed her cheeks and apologized repeatedly for being late, but Biana didn't seem at all phased.

And Sophie could tell why - it actually made some sense. It wasn't really a need to have family or friends by you during labour for them. Yes, it was definitely nice, but humans were in horrible pain and it was way more comforting to have a person you trust by your side during that.

As for elves? It was a _lot_ smoother ride. And you might even want a relatively private place to just. . . say hi to your baby, first.

Alden tugging on her arm pulled her from her thoughts. He shot her a heart-warming smile, his all-too-familiar teal eyes tugging on her heartstrings."Fitz is coming as soon as he can," he announced, glancing down to his daughter as he said it.

"Really?" Sophie and Biana asked in unison. They both had to laugh a little at that.

Alden chuckled, too. "Can't tell who's more excited."


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie couldn't describe the feeling of holding the baby in her arms. Yes, she'd held other babies before - mostly Amy, when she was small enough for it and didn't squirm too much. But this was different than all the other times. This wasn't a random baby from a relative she barely knew or couldn't remember, and it wasn't the sister who she'd grown up beside. This was her best friend's daughter laying tenderly in her arms, eyes fluttered closed, completely oblivious to the world around her. She already had dark peach fuzz peppering her tiny head, and Sophie smiled as Della tugged a small cap onto the baby's head.

Biana sat upright in her hospital bed, greeting her other baby, who was wide-awake and giggling at everyone and everything. She mostly found Alden amusing, for some profound reason that they couldn't place. Whatever Alden seemed to do was evidently hilarious to the lively newborn, though. Everyone was just very thankful that neither twin was crying, so everything was good.

Alden and Della had hailed all their other friends, so Sophie knew it was only a matter of time before they came crashing through the doors. She knew they were busy these days with work, though, and the babies had come unexpectedly in the middle of the day, so she was sure it would take a little convincing for her friends to get out of work. If all attempts failed, she knew that they would then have to wait for a break.

Her mind didn't really register that, though, too focused on the small bundle scooped in her arms. It tugged at her heartstrings how peaceful and small and innocent she was, just sleeping soundly. . .

Biana looked over at Sophie, a proud smile on her face as she pulled her baby up on her chest. "How's she doing?"

Della and Sophie laughed when the baby let out a tiny sneeze. "She's doing wonderful," she chuckled, peering down at her.

"What do you think, Mom?" Biana asked. "She look like a Sophie to you?"

Della laughed lightly. "Without a doubt. The only major difference here is that this Sophie appears to love sleeping."

Sophie's cheeks heated and everyone laughed, and she rocked back and forth, swaying to an unknown rhythm as she rolled her eyes. "I can sleep if I want to," she countered.

"So were you just being unnatural and purposefully stubborn in your youth?" Biana asked, eyes glimmering in mirth at her friend. She put on a cocky grin and Sophie honestly couldn't believe her friend could act so chill after giving birth to two other living beings.

"When this baby is out of my arms, you will have nothing to protect you."

"Ooh, love the rage," Biana complimented, readjusting her whining baby. "But save it for the baby daddy."

"Noted," Sophie agreed, tugging the little hat farther down on. . . well, _Sophie's_ head. That was going to get real confusing _real_ fast.

Alden and Della shared a look filled with concern, channelling their inner protective parent. Sophie could already see them spiralling down in their heads, so she assured her in-laws, "Nothing physical is going to happen. There won't be any confrontations. We're just going to his house to have a discussion and explain the situation. I'm simply there to help Biana choose her words right. I promise I won't let her do anything irrational." She cracked a smile at the end, still swaying with the baby protectively in her arms.

The simple picture seemed to soften the lines on her in-law's faces.

"And _I_ won't let her do anything stupid," Biana chimed in. Sophie rose an eyebrow at her and Biana laughed. "Hey, that's basically what you just said about me. 'Irrational' is just putting it in nicer terms."

The two shared a soft smile, chests vibrating with laughter like silly twelve-year-olds. It was nice to find humour in the most stupid, bland things. It felt like it took years of trauma off of her shoulders in one snap.

It took a bit more of convincing, though, to assure Alden and Della that they weren't getting themselves into an unsafe situation. Sophie kept her head cool, though, and went through the entire plan with them in an even and soothing tone. Alden was still wary of it, though, and Sophie could definitely see why - it wasn't exactly the best plan. In fact, it was probably a little more kiddish than either girl wanted to admit. But all of the adults did agree that he needed to know and would have to be responsible for the twins in _some_ way. Whether it be child support or entirely taking a twin or two into his own custody.

After that conversation died out, the rest of their friends arrived, and it was a whole bunch of smiling and giggling and sniffling and hugs. So many hugs. Sophie wasn't even the one who had the babies, and yet she was receiving hugs from everyone who walked into the room.

Keefe, being himself, had to make the comment that it was going to get very difficult very fast having to distinguish between the two Sophies and Linhs.

"Everybody can just call you Foster from now on," Keefe offered, giving her a sideways glance as he adjusted the baby in his arms. He held her head gingerly, all while looking at Sophie with one raised eyebrow and a smirk full of mischief.

Sophie shook her head. "You're-"

"A genius? We all know that. But if you want an upgrade, we could use alternatives. Like Alicorn Whisperer. Or an old-time favourite - Foster Grumpy Pants. Because you look pretty grumpy right now."

"Revising an earlier comment; if you did not have that baby in your arms, you would not be safe."

Keefe laughed, but not particularily at the standing Sophie - smaller Sophie, cradled in his arms was awake and as lively as Linh, now, grasping everywhere that her tiny hands could reach. She clenched and unclenched her fists, her almost non-existent brows furrowing.

Sophie smiled, reaching over and putting her finger up against her fist. She latched on, hanging on to the tip of her finger with a vice-like grip, strong for a newborn.

Sophie's heart tugged painfully.

And then the hospital door opened.

* * *

It wasn't like Sophie hadn't been expecting it. She knew that Alden and Della had gotten a hold of him and that he'd confirmed that he would be coming as soon as allowed. But that didn't prepare her for him to walk through the door in that instant.

Everyone else greeted him right away with hugs and high-pitched voices filled with enthusiasm. His sister and parents held on for a moment too long, not caring because he'd been gone for months.

But Sophie took the baby from Keefe's arms and tried to tell herself that that was the reason why she didn't run to embrace her husband. She told herself that that was why she avoided unnecessary eye contact. She told herself that that was why she shied away from his touch on her arm.

He was brought up-to-date on everything that happened, Biana and the others filling the gap of the months for him. He didn't give much detail on his side of the story, though, which only made Sophie's stomach squirm more. She didn't know exactly what he had been sent to do, and everyone had been so achingly quiet about it. Even Fitz was determined to keep it from her, it seemed, which only made her worry more.

"You're sure that's all that happened while I was gone?"

He looked down at her, eyes flickering to the infant in her arms. She knew he was pressing for those details, knew he was silently asking her if anything had happened with their bundle while he was away. Silently asking if any revelations had been made. Had she been sick, had they kicked, had she decided to tell anyone.

And yes, she had decided to tell someone. Two people, in fact.

But not by her own choice. And not under a circumstance that she would have wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz knew something was up the moment that they got home. He was plucking random knickknacks off the display shelves in the living room - mostly wedding presents - and staring at some of the paintings on the walls - courtesy of Keefe - like they held the world's deepest secrets. But if you looked closer, you could see the pain hiding in his eyes.

Sophie tried to distract him by showing off all the work she had done on her cleaning rampages and by monologuing about Biana's predicament, but she knew he wasn't buying any of it. He was barely even listening to what she was saying to him, his eyes trailing up and down her form. He watched her nervous hand gestures and stared her in the eyes for a couple of seconds and even watched the way she rocked on the heels of her feet tentatively, unsure of how to stay still in that moment.

Suddenly, in the middle of her explaining, he interrupted, "There's something you aren't telling me."

Her mouth went dry. "W-What?" she croaked. She knew playing dumb wasn't going to work, but it was all she knew how to do, in the moment. She wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet. She needed to stall, keep him busy-

He took a few strides forward, reaching for her hand. "There's something you aren't telling me," he repeated. His voice was more firm, but she heard the smallest crack and she could see the raw pain lingering in his eyes.

Sophie pulled her wrist out of his hand and intertwined their fingers, staring up at him apologetically, mouth in a fine line and turned down at the corners. She didn't know how she was just supposed to explain that to him. How could she get herself to say that?

His thumb brushed absentmindedly over her knuckles and she licked her lips, turning away from the intensity of his gaze. Thankfully, he was being patient with her.

"Fitz. . ." She blew out a breath, shaking her head. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to do this. Her brain was already overloading from just thinking the words she was trying to force out her mouth, and tears pricked her eyes.

She didn't want to start crying again. It hurt so much to cry. And yet, it also hurt not to cry. _Everything_ hurt.

She looked back at him, voice hushed and eyebrows pressed together. Her voice was faint as she said, "You can't change some things, okay?" Her voice cracked at the end and her traitorous jaw trembled, so she clenched her jaw as tight as it could go and avoided eye contact again. She didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Not every. She wanted to rewind everything that had happened, done something new, tried _anything_ else in hope of preventing it all from happening.

"Sophie," Fitz said. He reached up with his other hand when she wouldn't respond or even so much as look at him, his fingers delicately turning his chin towards him. He waited until she looked up at him with misty eyes. She looked tired of it all. "Did someone do something to you? Did _I_ do something to you?"

Her heart stuttered in her chest for a moment, breath catching out in surprise at how he could ever think that - how she could ever _make_ him think that. Yes, they had fights, but it was always stupid, silly things like the one misplacing an item and the other getting pissed off. It was never about how they'd mistreated one another because they just _didn't._

"No," she answered quickly, shaking her head. "No, that's not it. I'm okay. You didn't do anything." She could breathe a bit better when he started breathing again, taking in a slow breath and bobbing his head at her. He traced her jaw and chin with his thumb, so confidently maintaining eye contact. His other hand was still laced with hers and she held on a bit tighter, swallowing at how his eyes were making her squirm.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered suddenly, eyebrows furrowed a little. "I didn't know it was happening. . ."

"What was happening?" he prodded, confusion and worry laced into his tight voice.

Sophie didn't make eye contact in the silence, still too afraid to look back out of fear that she wouldn't be able to look away. She didn't want to be captivated by his eyes all over again, didn't want to have to deal with the way that they stole her breath, every time, without fail. It was annoying how much control he had over her without even trying - without even _realizing_.

"I can't. . . " She blew out a shaky breath, becoming more jittery as every second passed by. She was starting to breath more rapidly, gulping in air and fidgeting with Fitz's hands in hers. "I can't tell you."

"Yes, you-"

"No, you don't understand!" she snapped, tugging a hand away. He watched her in shock and she focused on breathing, trying not to have a panic attack because of how _terrified_ he looked. "I can't tell you. I don't. . . It'll. . ."

 _It will make it real_.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "You just don't want to know, alright? It's bad. It's really. . . really bad."

"Then tell me," he begged. "I don't want you deal with these things alone. If something happens, I need you to communicate that with me. We're going to get nowhere if you keep it all inside." He pressed a finger to her heart. "We're a team, Sophie. Not because we were friends, not because we're Cognates, _not_ because we're married. We're a team because I care for you and I _love_ you. And I'm _always_ going to be there for you."

Sophie sniffled, striding forward and wrapping her arms around him. She didn't care if she was being childish, she just needed to be held. To be close to him right then. He enveloped her in a hug without so much as a word and she buried her face into his shoulder. She let out a shaky breath, her body involuntarily shuddering.

A sob bubbled up in her chest and she choked out, "I miscarried."

Fitz tensed. "...What?" he whispered. It was so soft that Sophie barely heard it.

She started crying into his shirt, not caring about holding it back anymore. It hurt. Everything just really hurt. "I'm sorry," she bawled. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . ."

Fitz's shoulders were shaking too, she realized, and the back of her neck and her hair were wet. But they stayed there, standing, holding one another through it all.

 _I'm sorry_.


	22. Chapter 22

Fitz and Sophie had retreated to sitting on the couch after a few minutes too long of standing up. Legs sore, they curled up on the couch and laid there in the silence, basking on one another's presences. Both were equally unsure of what to say to move forward.

Fitz kissed the top of her head and she curled her fingers tighter in his hand she held, squeezing her eyes shut. Was he disappointed with her? Sure, he loved her - but everyone always became disappointed with someone they loved at one point or another. She wouldn't exactly blame him if that was what he was feeling. _She_ was disappointed in _herself_.

"...When did it happen?" he asked, voice hoarse. It was the first time that he had spoke in awhile. For the past hour it had mostly been clinging to one another and crying, and Fitz saying he was sorry for not being there. Then Sophie saying he couldn't have known. And Fitz saying he still should have been there. That he never should have left.

She blinked, surprised that she hadn't already begun to cry. Maybe she had out-cried herself over the past few weeks. Or maybe her body was holding it all back just to unleash another flood when she was least prepared. Either way, she still had a sick feeling in her stomach that refused to go away.

"Awhile ago," she answered.

Fitz let out a shuddering breath, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered, blinking back tears. "I should have been here. I should have. . ."

Sophie curled into his side, melting into his embrace. She clung to him, kissing his face. "You didn't do this."

"Neither did you."

Her eyes glistened with tears. "Then can we mutually agree on that?" Her voice cracked along the edges and he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. She buried her face into his neck, breathing heavily. "I wish. . ." She whimpered. "I wish I. . ." She cut herself off.

She didn't know what she wanted. She wished that none of it had happened, but that just wasn't possible. It had happened and that was why they were where they were. And if she kept dwelling on the past, everything was going to get so much worse.

But how could she not look back on that? She had been _pregnant_. She'd been carrying a child that had been pushed from her body, dead. It hadn't just hurt her mentally and emotionally, but it had hurt her physically, too.

Fitz kissed her hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he held her. "What do you want to do?" he murmurered into her hair.

Sophie blinked, looking up at him. She was surprised that she hadn't started grossly sobbing, yet. Maybe her body was just all out of tears, for the time being. She knew there were more to come - it wouldn't go away and it hadn't just yet. But perhaps it would lessen with time.

"I could talk to people," she whispered, hating that she knew that was probably one of her best options. She didn't want to talk it through with someone. She didn't want to share her pain. But it would relieve her, deep down, she knew. "My parents lost a kid. They'd help me."

She looked up at him, rubbing his shoulder. "They could help you," she offered.

He nodded, clearly hating the idea himself, but overall knowing it was their best option. "I guess, yeah," he agreed. He swallowed, kissing her head again, sending warmth tingling through her body. "But do you really think I need that? It wouldn't be a bad idea, but they need to pay attention to you, Sophie. You're the one who-"

She sat up, looking Fitz in the eyes. Both of them stared back at one another, eyes red and puffy, but clear and awake. "That was your kid, too," she said, voice hushed. "You need this just as much as I do."

He blinked again, avoiding eye contact and nodding quickly. He opened his arm, beckoning for her to come back to him, and she did, falling into his embrace. This wasn't going to be easy. It hadn't been easy. But she could get through it, because she always had and she would always remain to do so.

"Do you never want to try again?" Fitz asked. "I understand. God, I don't think it's good for you. I don't want to hurt you, Sophie, and after this I don't know if it's the best decision. If you really want to, we can, but I don't want you hurt. This isn't good for your body and it isn't good for here, either." He placed a hand over heart heart and she put her hand on top of his, curling her fingers around his.

"Not. . . now," she agreed softly, voice cracking. "I can't do that so soon. Maybe later. I'm. . . I'm not sure."

"Okay," he said quickly, exhaling long and slow. She tried to match the rhythm he was making, telling herself it would be good to take deep breaths. A steady stream of silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled, huddling closer to her husband's warmth.

 _Everything's going to be okay,_ she promised herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: i just realized how close we are to the climax**

* * *

Sophie and Fitz were very quiet around each other for a few days. It wasn't that they were ignoring one another, but they didn't talk too much. Neither one of them could find the words to say what needed to be said.

In a way, Sophie was thankful for the silence. Even only having told two other people besides Fitz, she'd felt a little smothered in their constant worrying and questions. She loved how Dex and Keefe were concerned for her and how they cared, but as much as she tried to convince them that she didn't want to talk out what had happened, they hadn't seemed to understand it.

Though, if she was being truthful, she didn't know if Fitz was just being silent because that was what he needed, too.

It was hard not to think about how the grieving process for him was going. She was nervous that she was hurting him by not reaching out and asking how he was doing, but she was also afraid of hurting the progress she'd made on her own by opening the wound willingly. It was all such fragile territory and she felt like she was holding armfuls of glass, walking all over glass. Every little word was a cut.

Fitz and Sophie still interacted. Sophie greeted him when he came back to the house after his shift and he did the same to her. Well, she didn't really ever leave home - her work was done in the house. On the odd device much like a human computer but also. . . Much. . . Not.

Sophie almost worked up the courage to ask him about it. It had been a week of avoided conversations, but lots and lots of silent hugs and hand holding. She enjoyed knowing he was there, but she needed to know what he was thinking.

But the moment slipped away. She froze up, unable to ask what needed to be ask. And he left her thinking all about what this meant for them.

She pondered on the idea for the rest of the day while he was away, her brain going into override as she laid backwards on the couch, trying to figure out what to say when he got home. She needed to say something. As much as she loved the silence, they couldn't go on like that forever. She needed to talk to her parents and she needed to talk to him. She needed closure.

And when she was ready, she wanted to get the rest of her friends involved. They were practically family to her and as much as she was worried about pestering them with her issues, she knew they would help and offer their shoulders to cry on. She knew they would open their hands for her to hold and they would give any advice or words of comfort that she could. And deep down, she needed that. At one point or another.

And so did Fitz.

Staring up at the ceiling on the couch, Sophie nearly jumped out of her own skin when they obnoxious doorbell rang loud and clear, chiming through the large house. Confused, her brow furrowed as she rose up from the couch and walked down the stairs to the front door. She hadn't been expecting anyone and Fitz hadn't called to warn her about him coming home early.

But maybe he had forgotten, she concluded. Maybe he hadn't wanted to bother her. Maybe it was a surprise to take their minds off of things. Maybe he was finally ready to talk with her about everything.

Her heart in her throat, Sophie grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open, her eyes meeting teal. But as her eyes focused, they were set into Biana's face.

Biana smiled at her sheepishly, her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as always, something brushed on her eyelids, lips glossed, her hair cut a few inches shorter, and. . . In her arms was a beautiful dark-headed infant.

If Sophie's memory was serving her correctly, the baby in her arms was, well, Sophie. True to her nature, she was fast asleep, fists curled and face full of serenity.

Sophie looked up at Biana in confusion after finally ripping her eyes away from the baby, or, lack thereof of another baby in her arms. Sophie opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Biana cut her off entirely. Eyes glassy, she said, "Linh is at home with my Mom. I. . . I went to the dad's house."

Sophie blinked. "W-What? I thought I was going to go with you. Did I forget? Oh my God, Bee. I'm sorry. I-I have an explanation. I-"

Biana shook her head quickly. "No," she assured, "You didn't miss it. I never told you a date. I. . . Went on my own." She said the words slow as if any one of them could set Sophie off. Sophie's eyebrows pressed together slowly as she processed what had been said, nodding along.

"Oh. . . Okay," she finally concluded, unsure of how she felt about it. She wasn't angry, but she also wasn't so sure she was something like dissapointed. There was some off feeling in her stomach at the confession, though. She shook it away, though, squaring her shoulders. "Well? How did it go?"

Biana shrugged, looking down at her daughter in her arms, and Sophie winced, realizing that was clearly the wrong question. She wanted to punch herself for asking that. All signs had clearly been pointing towards it not going well, yet she'd stupidly jumped on that train. "I'm sorry, Bee," she whispered. "If he didn't take the kids, didn't give his own kids a chance, then I don't think he deserves them."

Biana smiled gingerly at Sophie, bobbing her head without enthusiasm. Sophie rose an eyebrow as her friend chewed on her glossed lip and Biana saved her from having to ask what it was about by saying, "I. . . didn't give him the chance."

The confession hung there between them for a moment and Sophie couldn't find the words to say. What was she supposed to say to that? "You didn't ask him about the kids or anything? Did you bring them with?"

Biana nodded. "I did. But I realized. . . He won't take care of them. Yeah, he'll care for them as humanely as possible so he doesn't get thrown in jail, but there's no love there. He wouldn't go out of his way to make them happy. He wouldn't be happy just to have them. And. . . That's not a god enviroment for them. Besides, it was a long-stretch to him being good and willingly offering to take two daughters into his arms on his front porch. It was wishful thinking. So. . ."

Sophie had been nodding along the whole speech, wholly agreeing with her friend. From the little she'd heard about the guy, it didn't seem he would be a fit parent. So, Sophie supported her in her decision, with all her heart. But hereyes wideneded when Biana stopped, suddenly, [passing Sophie into her arms. The small infant stirred lightly, making a small whine before falling back into her deep slumber in Sophie's arms.

Sophie, alarmed, looked to Biana for answers. Again, she couldn't form any of the words that she needed, so Biana graciously gave her the answer. "I know it's been hard for you. And I know you want to be a parent - both you and Fitz. And I'm not just doing this because he's my brother and you're my best friend and I'm also not doing this out of pity or anything. I'm asking you for your permission to take care of my kid for me. Adopt her. Love her. I know you will. She needs a good mom who can pay attention to her. I can't possibly pay enough attention to the both of them, and. . . They deserve more than that."

There were a million questions racing through Sophie's mind like how Biana could ever be okay with giving up her child, how she had convinced Alden and Della that this was a good idea, how they had agreed. But what came out was, "What about them?"

She was aware it didn't make full sense, but Biana smiled and answered, "It's not like she won't get to see her twin. I'd love it if they could have a lot of sleepovers and stuff. Would also give us an excuse to hang out more." Biana said it so happily as she reached out and softly touched the fabric of Sophie's baby blanket, beaming down at her daughter. She looked back up at Sophie, still smiling, still looking so sure.

But Sophie's heart had dropped to her knees, a lump lodged in her throat. She couldn't choke out the words past it, her eyes growing watery and blurry. "Biana. . ." she croaked.

Biana frowned, reaching out and rubbing Sophie's arms. "Hey. Hey. . . What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispered, a few stray tears rolling down her face. Biana wiped them off and Sophie looked down at the baby in her arms, the lump lodged in her throat burning her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Was she still breathing?

"Biana," she choked, "I was pregnant. B-But I misscarried. I lied to you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell anybody, because it hurt. I d-didn't-"

Biana shook her head, coming forward and getting as close to Sophie as she could, embracing the arms the held her daughter. "Sophie, no. No, it's okay. That must have been so hard. I'm so sorry," she said, holding her friend.

Sophie looked down at the little girl in her arms, a laugh bubbling up in her chest, breaking through her tears. "She's sleeping through this."

Biana smiled sadly, laughing a little with her friend. "She'll sleep through anything," she confirmed.

Biana didn't seem to know what else to say, but Sophie smiled at her through the tears rolling down her cheeks, nodding to show that she would be okay.

 _Everything's going to be okay_ , she reminded herself, yet again.


	24. Chapter 24

Sophie wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell Fitz about the baby - or how they were going to learn to differentiate the two people when they had the exact same name.

Biana stayed for awhile to ensure that Sophie was doing alright with adjusting to the idea and even setting up a temporary little spot in the bed for the girl to sleep in. After two fluffy pillows were nestled neatly around her body so that she wouldn't roll off and fall, Biana took Sophie's hand and led her out to the couch to talk over everything that would need to happen.

When she was sitting down with Sophie, Biana started explaining how she would give full custody to Sophie and about other matters, such as all the necessities needed for a baby. Breastfeeding was certainly an issue in Sophie's mind, but Biana explained smoothly that it didn't have to be a problem at all - not even for human adoptive mothers. While human adoptive mothers had to put in more effort in order to provide that for their child, Sophie simply had to take an elixir. Biana also discussed other pressing matters, like cribs and different essentials, to which she promised she would help Sophie with.

After that, Biana could clearly tell she was exhausted, so she took Sophie's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, promising she was always there if she ever wanted to talk.

And so, Sophie did. She explained everything that had happened and anything that had worried her, even if it was in the past. She talked about how scared she was for Fitz when he left, taking the meddler with him. She talked about how she had been crying over the Imparter with Biana when taking the test, simply because she was shocked and _so_ overjoyed - not sad. She talked about telling fitz the good news and she talked about thinking of everything that was to come in her pregnancy. She talked about losing her baby at Everglen, telling Keefe and Dex about it.

And when she was done, Biana assured her that everything was going to be okay.

After she left, Sophie didn't know what to do. In a few days, she'd be signing papers that would legally put the tiny infant in her care. Her mind and half her body numb, she stumbled into the bedroom and carefully laid down next to Sophie, her body propped up with her arm. She peered over the pillows and observed Sophie curiously, a smile twitching onto her lips.

This, she realized, would be her daughter. Yes, Biana would always be her biological mother, but this relationship was no different than her own with Grady and Edaline. She loved her Mom and Dad and no matter whether or not they made her, she loved them and they loved her, as they always would. Maybe, she guessed, she had always been meant to adopt. Maybe this was fate.

Sophie stayed in bed for a solid hour, watching as her little Sophie got the rest she so dearly deserved. She sat in the still silence, closing her eyes and listening to the baby's steady breathing, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. The baby she had been carrying was gone now and that was something she was going to have to learn to accept. She didn't need to forget them, though. She simply had to embrace what had happened and continue on with her life, because now?

Now she was a mother. And she had to do her job.

Baby Sophie woke up only an hour later, whining and stirring, so Sophie's eyes flew open, alarmed at the sudden disturbance. She sat up in bed, shushing the child quietly, scooping her up into her arms and cradling her. Baby Sophie calmed for a second, blinking her small blue eyes and staring up at Sophie for a few good seconds, completely content. But then she began to cry again.

Sophie wasn't offended by the action - it was a baby, after all. Babies cried all the time. All day, all night - it was all her own parents had ever complained about. And Amy had sure put up a fight every single living hour of the day. Still, no matter what she seemed to do for the next few hours, however, did not seem to help.

It finally got to the point where the sun was setting, so Sophie, with a dejected sigh, began walking around the house with the baby. Baby Sophie curiously took a liking to the tour, going quiet for what had seemed like the first time in hours. She giggled at the tiny knicknacks Sophie tried to explain to her, she went quiet and stared at the pictures of Sophie and her friends, and she looked around at the place like the walls were filled with wonder all on their own.

Sophie gasped when she heard the door open down on the first floor, stiffening with the baby in her arms as she focused on taking steady breaths. Who was in the house? Should she hide? Fitz usually wasn't ever home this early, so why would he be now? He had no reason to show up early, surely. He didn't know about their little. . . new edition, yet, so what other reason would there be to come home unannounced at some random time?

Sophie clutched the baby in her arms, finding the courage to pad over to the stairs that led to the first floor. When she reached the corner, she peeked around and looked down, waiting to see some person in a cloak. She knew they were long gone, but it still haunted her, day to night. She still swore she saw glimpses of them in the shadows.

But all she saw was her husband pulling off his cape and kicking off his shoes.

With a sigh of relief, she made her way down the stairs, Baby Sophie whining in her arms. Sophie cooed down at her, slowing her pace and steadily making her way down the stairs. Fitz could wait, yes. Right now she had to make sure that -

"Sophie?"

Sophie looked up, staring into Fitz's confused and narrowed eyes, smiling at the way his brow was furrowed. "Hey," she greeted softly, begging her eyes not to water as her mouth began twitching with a smile. "Want to come meet her?"


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: someone just offered to translate some of my stories (including this one!) to french - does anyone need those versions, or should i just decline the offer?**

* * *

"Biana did this."

Sophie looked up at Fitz, startled that he had finally spoken. The moment Sophie had first explained everything to him, they'd been on the stairs and Sophie had somehow managed to blurt everything out, including some other bits of information that hadn't been very necessary, like how they would need to readjust a lot of things in the house and like how she was slightly disappointed Biana hadn't allowed her to help with meeting the father.

Fitz had been very silent at first, only answering her questions such as, "Are you okay?" and "Do you want to keep her?" Sophie had known he was very shocked to come home to find a baby in her arms - she understood that - but it had still been hard to watch him be standoff-ish, even if only for half an hour.

Fitz had retreated back to set down all of his things and then he had pulled her and Sophie up into the bedroom, stacking all his papers neatly before cautiously sitting on the bed next to the two. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sophie finally got the courage to ask him if he wanted to hold her.

Fitz hadn't even said yes to her, in that moment, only giving the slightest dip of his chin before eagerly opening his arms. Sophie smiled tenderly, passing the baby to him and watching him melt.

 _So_ , it was surprising to hear him finally speak to her after a half-an-hour of almost-silence. Sophie opened her mouth, trying to find a way to speak to him after everything, but she eventually just closed it after stuttering too long, deciding on squeaking out, "Mhm."

Fitz swallowed, nodding to show her he understood, staring down at the little girl in his arms. Sophie was being surprisingly calm, watching Fitz like he was extremely interesting - wondrous, even. She'd never really seen a baby do such a thing. Sure, she'd seen them docile, simply sitting in the caretaker's arms, but she hadn't ever watched the look at their holder with such amazement and focus in their eyes.

"This is. . . amazing," he admitted, blinking his misty eyes. He looked over at her and she sniffled a little at the intensity in his eyes, reaching over and intertwining her hand with his. He squeezed hers to the best of his ability, his mouth stretching into a wobbly smile as he tried to maintain his tears. "Sophie," he choked, voice thick, "we have a family."

The words sent a jolt of electricity through her and she nearly shuddered, nodding and leaning into him, sniffling as she watched their baby. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?" he asked, still clearly trying to contain the floodwaters.

"That she's. . ." She flicked her eyes up to his and even though she ripped them away just as quickly as she had locked them with his, he knew what she meant. He sighed, blinking away his tears and holding her hand tighter. "Sophie, this is all I wanted with you. I'm happy. Look at this. We have a kid. We get to raise a kid together. It doesn't matter how we got her - you of all people should know that." He said the last part softer and she nodded, eyes turning glassy.

Fitz could tell that she didn't believe him, so he let it be, bending over and kissing her forehead. She fluttered her eyelids closed, resting her head on his shoulder and listening to the soft sounds that the baby made in his arms. She heard a little noise of satisfaction from Fitz and she imagined him smiling down at Sophie, proud of the little bundle that they got to call theirs.

And Sophie drifted off to sleep, curled up against her husband's side.

The next few months were a blur. Between preparing for adoption and building the baby's room and even readying themselves to be parents, it didn't seem as if it really was months - it felt like they had fast forwarded so quickly that everything had occurred in a span of a few days. Sophie barely remembered everything that had happened within the last few months.

She took more time off work to spend time with Sophie - not that she didn't already have a lot of time, sure. She worked from home, after all. But while working, just because her daughter was in the same room, didn't mean that she was focused on her all the time and could give her all the attention she needed.

Fitz took time off his work, too, asking for more off days or just hours that he could spend at home. He put in just as much effort as Sophie did and together, they were happy.

But something still felt wrong.

Sophie didn't know what it was. She consulted Keefe and Dex on it, trying to explain to them what she was feeling and even letting Keefe take an enhanced reading on her. She asked if it was just stress from everything or if it was underlying hurt from what had happened. Neither one of them could answer.

She didn't know what it was that she was feeling - Keefe had described it as something similiar to terror. Anxiety, maybe. But it was complex. And she'd felt it before, too.

But only after she'd lost the baby, and way back when during her youth. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching.

And yet, nothing happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**7 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"I just don't know what's wrong," Sophie admitted, setting her baby next to Biana's. The two infants smiled at one another, giggling and causing their mothers to laugh as they held them up, hands underneath their tiny armpits.

"I don't think it's anything," Biana finally said, watching the two girls on the blanket. "It's probably just anxiety. Maybe even some PTSD. If you want, we could go to Elwin. I know he isn't exactly our physician or anything, but I know he'd love to help. Old times sakes, you know? I'm sure he doesn't get any patients nearly as exciting as you."

Sophie shot her a look and Biana chuckled in response, cooeing down at baby Linh when she began babbling, trying to talk with baby Sophie.

"I don't want to go to Elwin," Sophie decided after a few minutes of watching the twins interact. "I don't. . . want to go to any doctor. There's nothing wrong with me medically, it's just. . . I don't know. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with talking to a doctor just to talk, either. They wouldn't understand what I'm feeling - not like you do. Not like any of you."

Biana nodded slowly, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I. . . get it," she murmured. "But I don't know how I can help you on this. We're. . ." Biana reached over and placed a hand on Sophie's. "We are safe, okay? They're gone. No matter what you think, everything is going to be okay. I know it's hard to forget, so that's not what I'm telling you to do. Everyone wants us to, but it's not possible. Not after everything we went through. So. . . I'll say the cliche thing - embrace it. It happened, but it's past. You have that memory, but that's all it is." Biana reached up and tapped Sophie's temple, then pulled away.

Sophie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose. "Yeah," she whispered. "I know. I know they're gone - but what if it's something new? If they rose up, why can't others?"

Biana leaned forward a little. "Do you think that someone else would really start something like that again? After all the pain they saw it caused? After all the lives lost? Do you think they'd been willing to pay that price, Sophie?"

Deflated, heat crept over Sophie's body, her skin turning red in some sort of shame. "Nevermind? I-I don't know. I-"

"I wasn't trying to discourage you or embarrass you," Biana promised. "I'm just trying to try and help you calm down. I think you're just concerned for your baby, if I'm being honest here, Sophie. You have a family, now - you have another person to protect." Biana smiled down at baby Sophie, cooed back. Biana looked back up to Sophie, meeting her brown eyes and dipping her chin. "You see what I mean?"

Sophie let out a shuddering breath, blinking hard to fight back the tears. "I know. I know."

"Then stop worrying so much about this. It's all in your head. Believe me, I feel it too, sometimes. But no matter what your subconscious thinks, there is no one out to get your family."

Sophie nodded, sighing. "Okay. . . Okay."

* * *

"Hey, there. I'm home."

Sophie turned around to face the voice, smiling when she noticed who it was. She opened her arms excitedly, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, and Fitz smiled, walking over and enveloping her in a hug.

"How are you doing?" he asked, throwing his cape off to the side without a care, kissing her forehead. "How's the baby?"

"Good," she responded, not wanting to let him go. She didn't want his warmth to be taken away from her after the last few nights that he'd been kept away at work too long. She hadn't been able to fall asleep beside him - hadn't even been able to wake up in the morning and find him next to her. It was almost a week of late nights and extra early mornings.

Fitz peered over at the crib, laughing softly. "She sleeps a lot more than the average baby."

"Well, she sleeps during the day," Sophie corrected. "It's the nights where she. . . thrives," she half-teased, waving her hands in some vague gesture. Fitz cracked a smile at that, bending over and kissing her cheek. "Well, what now, then?"

"You're going to tell me what you were doing at work while I sit on the couch and proceed to pass out."

Fitz arched an eyebrow. "She keeps you up all night, doesn't she?"

"Didn't I _just_ explain that?"

Fitz laughed again and call her a sap, but Sophie loved that sound more than anything in the world. "Why don't you sleep during the day, then? Why weren't you sleeping when I got home?" He took the two steps forward that closed the distance between them, grabbing her hands and caressing the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

"Because _you_ were coming home," she answered, locking eyes with him. She held the gaze, a brief smile glinting over her mouth. "I missed you."

His smile mirrored hers, just as sweet. "I missed you, too."

* * *

"It's kind of surreal, you know? To find out you adopted, I mean," Keefe clarified, when Sophie gave him an odd, sideways look.

Sophie nodded at that, grinning a little. "Grady and Edaline were actually super surprised. And they love her. They're the best grandparents - well, besides Alden and Della, of course. It's amazing to see how much they care for her, though, even though she isn't living under their own roof."

Keefe beamed down at the baby in the crib, watching the giggling infant mess with the bright blue elephant in her arms. "She likes Ella?"

"Oh, god, she won't let _go_ of her," Sophie griped, causing Keefe to laugh. "Whenever I let her sleep in the bed between Fitz and I, if she loses that thing, she will scream her little head off. And you have never heard a scream quite like that," she warned, pointing towards the crib. Baby Sophie simply giggle in response as if she found it funny. And, perhaps she did - the baby could understand her, unlike a human baby. Though, little Sophie hadn't done that much talking so far.

"Does she have your type of scream?" Keefe asked and Sophie shot him a glare. "What?" he asked, chuckling a little. "You've got a unique scream."

"So do you," she shot back, picking up a discarded sweater and chucking it at him. Keefe laughed, picking it up and folding it neatly, throwing it on the end of her bed. "God, you're so mature now. What happened to you?"

Keefe smiled, a hint of miscief from the old days creeping back, alongside a warmth from current day. "Ah, you guys happened to me." Keefe turned back towards the crib, the smile staying on his face. "And I have a feeling mini Foster is going to happen to me, too."

* * *

"Back here, again?" Biana asked as she led Sophie into the kitchen. Sophie had come over to Everglen practically unannounced, so she could understand why Biana was more than a little rattled at the visit.

Sophie nodded sheepishly, sitting down on a bar stool as Biana began pulling snacks out of the cupboards. Biana picked and prodded through them, mumbling to herself about what the better option was to eat.

"I'm still nervous," Sophie admitted, acid swirling through her stomach. She was about ready to start gagging, with all the nerves coursing through her body, her intestines squirming like snakes.

Biana sighed. "Still? We talked about this a few weeks ago, Soph." She didn't say it in a scolding way, rather in a sad tone that emphasized sympathy for her friend. Sophie nodded in confirmation, blowing out a breath as her stomach did another swirl.

"I don't know what's going on," Sophie grumbled, rubbing her temples to try and calm whatever was going on with her body. She was getting dizzy and she didn't know why. Maybe she was thinking too much about this. Obsessing over it to a point that was unhealthy. Biana was probably right about it all - she needed to stop dwelling on everything traumatic from the past. "I feel. . . so f*cking sick," she whispered.

Biana frowned, setting aside the snacks and walking over to her friend, rubbing Sophie's back as the blonde leaned forward and closed her eyes. "No," Sophie said, trying to wave Biana away. "I've clearly got something. I don't want you to catch it."

Biana shook her head, stubbornly staying at her side. "I don't think that's it, Soph. This seems to have just hit you right now. You were fine walking in the house." Biana looked around as if they were someone in the room to help. She blew out a steady breath to calm her own nerves, continuing to rub Sophie's back. "Where's Sophie?" she asked.

It was clear that Biana was talking about the baby to distract her friend, but it didn't work too well, and Sophie sighed. "With Fitz. At home. He took a day off. I should probably be there, but I figured he could use some alone time with her anyway. They need to. . . Oh god. . . Bond or whatever it's called." Sophie grumbled miserably, rubbing her stomach.

Biana had suddenly gone suspiciously quiet, but Sophie wasn't complaining, because the noise didn't help the headache that was flaring up. She focused on happy memories, trying to see if that would in anyway de-stress herself. But the futile attempt did nothing and Sophie's condition only seemed to worsen, her stomach growing and her heartbeat thumping in her throat.

Biana made a small sound behind Sophie as if she were trying to speak, but then closed her mouth. Sophie was feeling too poor, though, to turn around, so she waited patiently. Or, as patiently as her body would allow her to.

Finally, Biana spoke, her voice a little hushed. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Sophie put all medical worries aside, lifting her face out of her hands and turning around to face Biana. "What? No."

"Are you positive?" Biana pressed. "Because it seems pretty likely, Sophie. You're suddenly sick out of nowhere. . . I mean, yeah, not all sickness means you're pregnant just because you're a woman - I get that. But. . ."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head with authority. It made her dizzy again and she had to stop, head spinning, though she wasn't sure it was from her shaking her head. "Oh god," she muttered, clutching her stomach and getting off the stool, easing herself down to the floor.

Biana went down along with her, slowly, watching her friend as if she were some magical flower about to bloom. "And how can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure!" Sophie snapped, rubbing her temples, trying to soothe the flare of nausea coursing up through her.

"Uh-huh," Biana tsked, reaching out and rubbing Sophie's arm comfortingly. Sophie was about to scold her for getting so close and maintaining contact, because she didn't want Biana to catch what she had, but Biana cut her off immediately. "Did you use protection?"

Sophie's eyes widened. " _Biana_ ," she warned, voice going low.

"What? You're married, okay. It's not like you aren't doing stuff. _Clearly,_ " she gestured to Sophie, "you're doing stuff."

Sophie rolled her eyes irritably. "Biana, for the last time, I'm not-"

" _Did you use protection_?" Biana asked again, firmer this time, eyebrows risen as she stared at Sophie and held her gaze. Sophie opened her mouth, but no words came out, and she closed it. Biana waited patiently, though, and Sophie eventually sighed deeply, looking away. " _No_ ," she answered, teeth grit in annoyance as she looked back to Biana, "we didn't, because nothing ever happens. I'm practically infertile, Bee. We know that. And, besides, I'm not pregnant because we have a kid, so we stopped taking the meds."

Biana shook her head. "Sophie, fate was going to catch up to you one day or another."

"Fate?" Sophie asked. "Biana, do you _hear_ yourself? I'm not pregnant! Okay? And I can prove it to you." Sophie stood up, ignoring the rush of blood that whooshed into her head, pounding behind her skull. Biana stood with her, arching her eyebrow. "We'll go to the doctor," Sophie finally concluded. "And they can tell you exactly what I told you."

Biana shook her head. "Sophie, it's clear-"

"It's the flu, Biana! Do you seriously hear yourself?" She grabbed Biana's hand, tugging her forward. "Just. . . let's go," she said gruffly.

* * *

Sophie sat on the cot, Biana by her side and holding her hand. Sophie clutched it like a vise as they sat together, waiting for the results to appear on the sleek tablet in Sophie's other hand. The nurse had left the room, saying that was procedure and that the information would only be shared if she wanted. The test hadn't been invasive and it had been quick, sent to the lab where they were analyzing what they were seeing.

"Biana. . ." Sophie started out, looking at her standing beside the cot. "This is scaring me."

Biana squeezed her hand. "Well, what do you want? To happen, I mean?"

Sophie sighed. "I don't - I don't know. That's the issue. I wanted to have a baby. But then I got a baby - not like how I had thought, yeah, but I got one. I have a little girl to take care of. I can smile with her, play with her, nurture her, protect her, watch her grow up. . . but now this is putting some sort of doubt in my mind. And something funny in my stomach," she admitted, frowning a little. "I don't know what I want. I want it, but I don't. I'm happy, but maybe I'm not happy. I don't know what's going on," she mumbled, a little miserably.

"It's okay," Biana soothed, "to be confused. Maybe you were taking things too quickly, at first. Maybe you were too stressed and now. . . Sophie, you've been the happiest I've seen you since you got married, just in these last seven months."

"I had - I have - a baby, Bee. A family. Because of you. Of course I was happy."

"And then your body just. . . Detoxed, in a way," Biana offered, nodding when Sophie shook her head. "You were putting too much pressure on yourself to have a kid, so it just wasn't happening."

"That's crazy," Sophie said bluntly. "Bodies don't do that."

"Sometimes you'd be surprised at what bodies do," Biana replied, leaving her with the statement.

Sophie opened her mouth to protest, trying to bring some sense back into the conversation, when the screen flashed. Sophie held her breath and looked back to Biana as it changed to a solid colour, her eyebrows puckering.

Biana's lips twitched in amusement as she looked from the screen to Sophie, nodding. "You're pregnant," she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

"I-I can't," Sophie stumbled, pushing the tablet away from her and shaking her head profusely. Biana tried to talk to her, tell her it was fine, but Sophie ultimately pushed away her calming hands and tried to block out what she was saying. "No, no, _no_ ," Sophie groaned, letting out a shuddering breath. Her lip quivered, tears spilling from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. "No, I can't do this again. My body isn't made for this. We've seen that already."

Biana placed a tentative hand on Sophie's back cautiously, waiting for her to push her away again, but when Sophie accepted her presence, Biana spoke. "Sophie, it's okay. You can _do_ this."

"No, I can't," Sophie choked, a sob bubbling up in her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do that again. I _can't_ lose another baby, Bee. You don't understand. . ."

Biana reached up, brushing some of the strands of hair out of Sophie's now-wet-from-tears face. "No, _you_ don't understand. Sophie, what happened was a once in a lifetime thing. And I don't mean an amazing once in a lifetime thing, obviously - but that's even better. You know why? You survived _that_. All of it. And your body is-"

"Not ready," Sophie snapped. " _I'm_ not ready! I can't do that. I can't. . . I _can't_. . ."

 _I can't tell Fitz_.

Biana walked in front of Sophie, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to square up. Sophie was startled at the grip Biana had on her, and she blinked her blurry eyes in surprise. "Sophie Foster, you can do anything you put your damn mind to. And guess what? This is no different. You say you don't have control over this, but I know you. Now, I'm not saying you can control whether or not your baby is healthy - and that's okay - but you know what you can do?"

Sophie shook her head, not only disagreeing with all her statements, but showing she didn't know the answer to Biana's question.

" _This_ ," Biana promised, giving her hands a squeeze. "Pregnancy. Labour. Birth. Motherhood. _All_ of it. You can handle all of this, okay? You're strong as _hell_."

She could still see the doubt in Sophie's blurry eyes, so she caressed the tops of Sophie's hands with her thumbs. "You are going to be okay, Sophie. And so is Fitz."

Sophie shuddered, her skin feeling prickly as some rush tingled up her spine. She didn't know how to respond to Biana, because all she kept thinking was _what if, what if, what if_. . .

"How do I tell him?" she asked, mouth going dry the more she dwelled on the thought of his possible reactions.

"You just sit him down or pull him into a room where he won't get distracted and you tell him. It's as easy as that," Biana consoled, still rubbing the tops of Sophie's hands. Sophie shuddered again, eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the white wall beside Biana.

"I just. . ." She blinked softly.

"I know," Biana assured, bobbing her chocolate head. "But you're going to be fine. And I'm here for you if you need any help at all."

Sophie focused her attention back on Biana at that, surprised and slightly proud when her eyes didn't well up with tears. She locked them with Biana's gaze, pulling off the most confident dip of her chin that she could muster. "Okay," she croaked.

* * *

Sophie didn't know why, but telling Fitz suddenly seemed like the end of the world. Her mind was blazing, constantly full of worry that somehow it wouldn't end well. That somehow the news would tear some wedge between the couple, or even their daughter.

So, she tried to stall for as long as possible to avoid getting home quickly. For once in her life she wished that elves didn't have such an easy, fast means of transportation. Stupid light-leaping.

She talked Biana's ear off for as long as she could until the doctor came back. And then when the doctor came in she asked them every single question that popped into her mind, pouring out practical nonsense just in hopes of having the clock tick by an extra second. When they were finally let go from their appointment, Sophie tried to distract Biana by talking some more and dragging her into the waiting room for pamphlets, and then even saying she had to take an extra long bathroom break.

Of course, Biana caught on. But she didn't say anything. She merely rolled her teal eyes and nodded and Sophie went into the bathroom, giving in and sitting in a waiting chair while flipping through one of the magazines.

In the bathroom, Sophie sat down on the toilet - pants and all - burying her face into her hands. She screwed her eyes shut, focusing her very best on just breathing. She paid attention to the way her heart was beating and the way her lungs felt when she filled them to the brim with air. She took note of the way her head was feeling kind of woozy, as if a cloud was literally rushing through her brain.

And within a few minutes, her heartbeat slowed to its regular pace, her stomach didn't feel like it was about to upchuck all her lunch, and she could open her eyes without them watering and sending her into a crazy crying frenzy.

That was when she knew she was ready.

Biana was there waiting for her when she got out, getting up and hooking her arm through Sophie's with a tender confidence-boosting smile. They said their goodbyes at the door before each parting their own way, light-leaping back to their respective houses.

When Sophie glittered into place in front of her house, she was shocked that she didn't want to spend much time delaying outside. She had figured she would take a walk around the pastures for awhile before deciding to come in and face Fitz, but her feet seemed to be on some sort of autopilot, taking her straight to the door. She went inside, taking off her shoes and coat and listening to the sounds of a giggling baby coming from upstairs.

Sophie raced up the staircase, walking through the halls until she got to the living room. She peeked around the corner, peering into the space.

Fitz was on the couch and she could clearly see one of his binders on the coffee table in front of him, papers spilling out onto the floor. Fitz didn't even care about the mess littering the carpet, though as he had little Sophie set on his knee, bouncing her up and down and watching her smile and giggle.

Sophie's lips stretched into a smile at the way he coddled and cooed at her, laughing right along in her excitement.

 _Yeah, everything's going to be fine_.

"Hey," Sophie called, waving shyly from the doorway. Fitz turned immediately at the sound and even their baby stopped her cooeing noises. "Mommy!" little Sophie called, her face radiating with joy.

Sophie blushed under the loving gazes directed on her from her family, and she strode forward, picking up Soph from Fitz's arms. Fitz grinned at her all the while. "How was it?" he asked.

Sophie's face turned to pure fire at that, all blotchy and pink from what she was needing to tell him. But she looked to Soph in her arms, the colour cooling after a few seconds of bouncing her on her hips. She leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, immensely enjoying the way her daughter giggled and smiled in response.

"I have something really important to tell you," she admitted. "But I don't know when I'm ready to talk."

Fitz took in the words, his smile sombering as he calmly twiddled his hands in his lap. His face was unreadable, but she thankfully didn't catch any wisps of anger from him. He looked up at her when he was ready. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

 ** **a/n: ..guys  
you aren't ready.  
and neither am i.****


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n:** **yUCK please my writing is KSKSKSJ i doN'T WANT TO EVEN POST IT HNNG—**

~•~•~•~•~

She was telling him. She didn't know why. Part of her really wanted to run out of the bedroom the second she turned the knob and strode in, seeing him standing and gazing out the window.

But she was going to start showing soon, and if she let it go on, he was going to find out for himself.

"Fitz?"

His head perked up at the mention of his name and he turned around, smiling at Sophie. He looked so beautiful in that snapshot of a moment. His hair was dark and entrancing, his smile was charming and roguish, his teeth were pearly, his skin was gleaming and tan. The light was streaming in past the lace curtains, igniting the already baffling colour of his eyes.

"Hey," he greeted, waving her over enthusiastically. "How's everything going? You need some help with the baby?"

The word forced a lump to form in Sophie's throat.

"Fitz I really need to tell you something, and I need you to listen."

He blinked. He shifted. Then he moved forward after a curt nod so that he was standing in front of her, assuring her that his full attention was on her.

 _Blurt it out._

She took his hands. "We've. . . We've been trying for awhile."

Fitz's eyebrow rose up. She nodded, knowing it sounded crazy.

 _Let me explain_.

"We. . . We stopped taking our meds."

 _Listen_.

"We adopted Sophie. We've been. . . Happy. So happy."

 _Hear me out._

"But we stopped using protection."

His eyebrows furrowed, a crease forming between his brows. Sophie but her lower lip, chewing, hoping that he'd piece it together himself.

But after a spell of him looking at her in some puzzled way, she released her hold on her lip and said, "I. . .I'm pregnant."

Fitz blinked a few times, and she cut him off when she watched his eyes widen. "And I'm scared. I don't. . . I don't want to do that again."

When Fitz didn't respond to her, Sophie folded her hands across her yellow dress, biting down (again) on her lower lip nervously. She twiddled her thumbs, trying to gauge some reaction from him. "Fitz?" she prodded.

He blinked again. She thought she might break open her lip with how hard she was biting. "You're sure?" he eventually asked.

It took her a second to nod, loosening her teeth from her lower lip.

"I. . ." He blew out a breath, running a shaky hand through his hair. It was clear he didn't know how to properly respond, so he moved forward. She didn't flinch as he came right in front of her, reaching for her hands. She felt a jolt of warmth when their fingers laced and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Scared," she repeated. "But I. . . I want to keep them."

Fitz nodded slowly. "Then. . . We keep them. I'll help — obviously. A-And. . ." He blew out a breath as he reached up, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll be fine, okay?"

Sophie bobbed her head, eyes already growing misty. "Okay."

~•~•~•~•~

For the first three months, Sophie felt like she was walking on pins and needles. It was as if she was carrying glass in her arms and any wrong movement would sent it crashing to the floor, shattering at her feet.

Fitz sensed her unease and tried to help her as best he could, though it was shakily clear he was feeling the same nerves that she was.

They went to a doctor for checkups regularly, and even managed to rope Elwin into some housecalls a few times. Luckily, their childhood friend wasn't in any way annoyed with the excuse to see them again.

Sophie and Fitz spent a lot of time with little Sophie in those months, too, trying not to forget about what was right in front of them through the chaos. Sophie put on extra hours at work here and there, which made her feel like she was getting a lot done and managing time well. And Fitz found every available space of time to slip back home and spend time with the two girls.

Everything seemed too sweet to be true. It was all going so smoothly that Sophie feared there would be a huge crash, and this time, she wouldn't recover at all. She was still getting over the shock and brutal pain of miscarrying that she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive it if it happened again, so soon.

And yet, in the days following, everything seemed to remain perfect.

~•~•~•~•~

Within her second trimester, Sophie got to see the ultrasound with Fitz, they got to figure out the gender together, they got to watch as her belly grew plumper and more swollen. They got to announce the news to everyone (save for Biana, who already knew) and reveal the gender. They got to listen to the doctors tell them that everything was perfectly fine everytime they made a weekly visit.

Still, Sophie remained paranoid. She did everything she could for her body and baby, sticking away from sweets and unnecessary junk foods (no matter how much it pained her), she took dozens of prenatal care elixirs and vitamins, she watched her blood pressure and monitored her baby's heartbeat. . .

Fitz's worries seemed to fizzle away after a few months. He didn't seem at all concerned as Sophie grew closer to her third trimester, and he did all he could to console and assure her that everything was fine. After all, she'd been in excellent health for six months, now, no issues whatsoever.

Sophie bobbed her head everytime he gave her the speech, even though she was only half listening and didn't fully agree. Miscarriages could happen in later terms. It was possible.

Elwin told her she was going crazy, too, though.

"Sophie, I can assure you that worrying about this would do you more harm than any. Your body is adapting well and it doesn't seem as if there is any strain or issues with the baby."

She ran a hand over her abdomen, sighing. She heard little Sophie giggle from a room over, and she smiled a little, knowing Fitz was probably leading around with her.

She looked back at Elwin and some red. Sophie swallowed. "It's just. . . It's hard to forget what happened."

"No one is asking you to forget," he promised softly. "No one expects that of you. We just want you to know that you're taken care of and that as of right now, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. And if there is in some wild future, we can fix it."

He smiled, reaching forward and placing a hand on her knee, but it only made her stomach sour.

~•~•~•~•~

Fitz was holding it back from her.

For months she'd been subtly trying to get him to tell her anything about the trip he'd been on. She wanted to know what he had been looking for, but he wouldn't say a thing to her.

He ignored her or waved her off whenever she brought it up, and if she was being honest. . . She was growing beyond annoyed of being dismissed every single time.

Still, they got along. She tried to put it past her.

But she couldn't—

Who was that?

Around the corner just now?

. . . No one? No, there was no one there, but she. . .

~•~•~•~•~

"There's my beautiful wife! Still up and at 'em."

At first Sophie flicked at the sudden noise, but she soon started laughing softly as arms enveloped her from behind. She had been pacing around their bedroom, occasionally stealing a glance at Soph, who was sleeping in her crib.

From behind her Fitz chuckled in her ear at a higher volume and she playfully shushed him, pointing to the crib.

"Just because you get home late doesn't mean you can parade in here like the hero," she teased, fighting off a laugh. "She's sleeping."

"Mm," he murmured, burying his face into her hair. He brushed his knuckles and fingertips across her abdomen. "How's she doing?"

"Well, Soph is doing wonderfully," she whispered, gesturing again to the crib. Tiny snores drifted from inside. "As for her," Sophie said, placing her hands on top of Fitz's, which were splayed out on her stomach, "she's keeping me up."

"Nausea?" Fitz offered, spinning her around so that they were facing each other. He had one eyebrow risen as he tugged her flush against him, causing her to smile. "Kicking, actually."

Fitz' eyes went a little wide. She fought off a blush and smile. "You're joking," he decided.

"Not," Sophie confirmed with a tiny laugh.

He ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath. "Wow," he whispered. "Wow. While I'm at work, she decides to kick for the first time."

Sophie snorted, but a tiny corner of her mouth worked up. She grabbed his hand with an inviting look. "Want to feel?"

Fitz nodded instantly, eyes drifting down to her stomach settled between them as she pressed his palm flat against her plump stomach.

They stood completely still for a moment, Sophie giving some sort of prodding, concentrated look as she focused on her belly. A few more seconds of silence and Sophie grumbled, "Oh, sure, stop the moment that Dad shows up. Make me look like a liar."

Fitz laughed, leaning forward a kissing her forehead. He didn't lift his hand, still laced with hers on top of her stomach, but he did assure, "It's okay if she doesn't want to put on a show anymore. That just means you actually get to sleep."

Sophie opened her mouth to reply after an eye roll, but she gasped lightly after a bump sent a light tickling sensation from inside her. "Oh, there's her cue," Sophie giggled softly as soft padding erupted along her belly. "No sleep tonight," she teased, looking up and meeting Fitz's glimmering eyes. He looked awe stricken, some wobbly smile on his lips as he looked down to his hand and up to her a few times.

She beamed at the dopey grin on his face. "Feel it?"

He nodded. "She's a kicker," he said in awe, bubbly laughter erupting from his chest. He looked down at her bump lovingly again, lifting his other hand to hold it on both sides. Hers pressed against the flat planes of his stomach.

"She's a kicker," Sophie agreed, grinning.

~•~•~•~•~

He was still ignoring her. Still holding back. Not giving answers.

She asked again, but he grew cold immediately.

He yelled. She recoiled.

It took a couple of days, but they came back together again and apologized, hugging, not letting go, wanting to cry.

What was he hiding?

~•~•~•~•~

"I've come to the conclusion that we are never going to come to a conclusion."

Sophie snorted, turning her focus back to nursing the baby in her arms. She ran a hand over her tiny head of dark hair, looking over the list in Fitz's hands. "We have awhile," she promised.

Fitz glanced down at her belly and nodded, shooting a smile to Soph after a few seconds. "I swear all she does is eat and sleep."

"A simple life," Sophie agreed, laughing. Her eyes drifted to the list of baby names again. She inwardly sighed. "We could wait until after she's born to really decide."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "But we do need to narrow it down, until then. Right now it looks like a matchmaking list."

Sophie laughed, memories flooding back from years earlier. She was sure Fitz was reliving something similar when their eyes met.

She still honestly couldn't believe that their marriage — and now family — was considered a Bad Match. They'd had a lot of scornful comments hurled at them, side eyes as they walked the streets, but it mostly died down after the news slowly spread that Sophie was pregnant.

She couldn't figure out why that might be, but it did worry her that perhaps they were thinking the baby would turn out something like her.

She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

~•~•~•~•~

She risked asking him again. She didn't know why she even kept trying. Maybe she was paranoid for no reason.

Fitz was softer with her that time, though. Telling her gently that it had really been nothing.

After they embraced and Sophie barraged herself for worrying over something that was nothing, Fitz suggested that he could finish up quickly with what he was writing, and then they'd have lunch together.

So, Sophie went to put the baby to sleep in the crib, trying to calm the frantic feeling that — again — someone else was there.

Watching.

~•~•~•~•~

 _Come find me. Bedroom_.

That was what the piece of paper in Sophie's hands said. She'd found it after having lunch with Fitz. He'd gone off abruptly to take a call on his Imparter, and she'd been cleaning up her table space after finishing her plate when she'd found it.

How had it gotten under her plate? She'd put the plate down. When did it get there?

Who put it there?

Fitz, her brain tried to console. It was probably just Fitz. Messing with her. His call had been conveniently at that time, too, when she'd found the note. It was probably just him.

But why would she mess with her like that, just after they'd had that conversation? Maybe he wanted her to get over it. Maybe he wanted to poke fun at it, show her how lighthearted the situation really was.

With every hallway she passed through to get to their bedroom, her heartbeat thumped louder and harder in her ears and throat. Her adrenaline was even kicking in, pumping through her veins and setting everything on fire.

On the last turn to the entrance to their bedroom, Sophie huffed.

"Fitz, I don't think this is fun—"

She let out a startled yelp as she turned around the corner.

Leaning casually on the doorway to their bedroom was a towering man in a dark cloak. He was slender, with nimble fingers twirling a knife around casually. His stubbly chin peeked up, lips quirking as his eyes landed on her.

She clutched her hand over heart, one hand cradling her swollen abdomen.

 _Shit_.

"Hello, darling," they greeted, pushing themselves up off from the door. Their grin was feral and filled to the brim with mischief, eyes blazing like a cat set on its prey.

"Not going to hurt you or the little one," he promised as she took a step back. He shoved the blade into his cloak's pocket. "Long as you cooperate."

"Where's Sophie?" she asked, practically interrupting him. She pushed aside the way her brain screamed at her to ask who he was and why he was here, and her eyes just kept landing on his cloak's sleeves, expecting to see an eye staring back at her.

"Where's Sophie?" she repeated. She'd put the baby to sleep in the crib behind the doors he was leaning on just before lunch, and she hated seeing him so close to where her daughter was.

Or, she hoped she still in there.

"Still asleep," he promised, releasing the tightening feeling in her chest. "She seems to enjoy sleeping. Does it quite often. Have you ever considered that could be a problem? I haven't known many babies that sleep so often."

The way he said it with his dripping, venomous grin made her body want to curl and recoil in disgust. It sounded as if was implying. . .

"Have you. . ." A voice crack swallowed out the questioned.

But his smile only grew, like he knew exactly what she was imploring. "You've been happy for these past few months," he continued, "you are your husband. Ever since the adoption and now the little one on the way, you've been so much better. Your health has improved — mental and physical — and your _relationship_."

He laughed something that made her sick. He marveled, "Its _flowered_. The both of you find so much time for each other, now. Talking, kissing. . ." A sly, wet smirk. "Touching."

Her stomach soured.

All those times she'd felt like someone had been watching her, someone had. It hadn't been all in her head.

How long?

And _why_?

The man made an unintelligible sound of satisfaction. "Speaking of him, will you be an angel and call him over here? I'd rather not like to resort to dragging bodies around."

 _Bodies_. Paired with that smile, it was enough to make Sophie was to crumple to the floor and sob until she'd thrown up.

She bobbed her head, blowing out a steady breath as she closed her eyes. She ignored his murmur of thanks as she swallowed the bike in her throat, running her numb hands over her belly as she stretched out her mind.

With her panic, it took her longer than usual to steady herself and reach out to him. She nearly gasped in relief when she felt her consciousness bubble over in his. _Fitz_ , she said, breathless.

 _Sophie?_

 _Emergency_ , she said back, not missing a beat. She hated the way she felt his mind flinch at the hasty word. _Bedroom. Please_.

She severed their connection before he could ask anything else. When she opened her eyes, he was still there, much to her dismay.

They held eyes for awhile, Sophie itching and hoping to hear footsteps.

"You're wondering many things," he said.

"Can you. . ."

"Read your mind?" he guessed. He laughed when she nodded hesitantly. "No, dearie. Quite impossible for anyone. Thought you'd learned this."

She swallowed. "Then how did you know?"

He gestured to her face. "You give many clear indications. That's the expression of a thinker." He laughed in amusement.

Both of them perked up when footsteps echoed through a nearby hall, as well as a voice softly calling out to Sophie. She listened to the repetition of her name resounding against the walls, voice catching in her throat. She couldn't find it in her to call back to Fitz, so she settled on waiting until she met his eyes when he rounded the corner.

He strode over to her, grasping her hand, mouth already opening to ask her what happened and how she was fairing. He caught sight of the man out of his peripheral vision, though, and his jaw dropped briefly when they locked eyes.

When he was able to form words again, he asked, "You?", while looking the man up and down.

"Him?" Sophie parroted, eyebrows pressing together. She met Fitz's hesitant eyes, her own narrowing. "Do you know him?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that he's been holding back from you all these months!" the man exclaimed. "He doesn't know me directly, if that's what you're wondering. He was just meant to find someone of my accord."

Sophie stared at Fitz. She opened her mouth to grill him, but the man cut her off.

"None of that, now. We don't have time. Or, _you_ don't have time. Our savior is coming soon."

His crooked grin stayed plastered on his face as he pointed to her belly. She trailed a hand absent-mindedly over her stomach, her heart dropping to her knees.

Both her and Fitz tensed when he started striding forward fast — too fast — and then he was in front of them, in her face, brushing his hands against her abdomen.

"What was it we're having, again?" he said smirking. "A girl?"

Fitz side stepped Sophie, getting between the two so that she was behind him. He shoved the man's hands away, eyes blazing as he glared.

With a curious brow quirked, the man reminded playfully, "You seem to forget your wife can stand up for yourself."

Fitz scowled. "You seem to misunderstand the fact that she shouldn't have to deal with you touching her."

The man only laughed, clearly finding it humorous as he turned around and started walking back to his earlier spot. He waved to the doorway into their bedroom.

"You're going to want to move closer to your doorway. You'll need to be in that room in a few minutes."

Even though Sophie wanted to argue, Fitz had some horrified look on his face as he tugged her forward by the wrist, standing in front of the door with her. She stared up at him in confusion as he hugged her to his side, watching as the man paced in front of them.

Sophie turned to the man. She spat, "I'm not going to listen to what you have to say, you know? I'm not going to do whatever it is that you want. And if you think I will, you're insane."

His pacing stopped. He lazily pulled a pocket watch out from his cloak. The man stared at the hands ticking away. "Mm, you don't have much of a choice, dearie. Contractions should be starting about. . ."

He started counting down from ten leisurely, looking at her with that damned smirk, and Sophie squeezed Fitz' hand tighter.

 _What is he talking about_? he asked.

 _I don't know_ , she replied, not caring if she let even her mental voice shake.

Sophie almost expected some shooting pain to erupt in her body when he got to one, and she found herself holding her breath. A few seconds ticked by and no one breathed.

The man let out an annoyed huff a few deep breaths later, face scowling. "A little late, but we'll work with it."

Sophie barely had the time to suck in a breath before she clutched her stomach with one hand, fluids drizzling from the middle of her legs down to the tiles. She watched in horror, gaping as crimson and clear mixed together, running down her legs.

Fitz spoke first. "Sophie, its— its _early_."

"That's not supposed to happen," she agreed in a gasp, focusing on clenching all that she could. Everything was slippery and her body was beginning to shift in ways she didn't like. "It is early. It's _so_ early."

"Early, yes," the man agreed, drowning Fitz's attempt to comfort her. "But not too early. She'll live."

"What do you want?" she snapped, voice growing raspy. She hated the way he looked so satisfied with what was happening. " _What do you want with this?"_

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so you've pieced together that this was me? Smart one."

"How is this possible?" Fitz questioned, terror shooting through his own body. He couldn't help but feel utterly helpless in the moment, unsure of how to help Sophie. He couldn't just stop what had started. The best he could do was cradle her form against his side so that she didn't collapse from her wobbly, buckling knees.

As if knowing what his kind was trailing to, the man ordered, "Keep her standing."

"She can't stand during this!"

"She can sit later on. Right now this speeds it up. Everything's aligned right now. So keep her _up_."

Sophie's mind was whirling, trying to find how any of this could be possible. It wasn't something to do with her physical self — she knew he hasn't messed with her with telekinesis or something mad. But she'd. . .

She'd left the food she'd been cooking unattended for a brief second. Could something really have been done to her serving?

The look of dawning horror on his face made him chuckle again, "Really admirable how she does this all on her own." He sighed, face sombering as if he was bored. He watched a trail of blood trickle down her leg. "Since your window of time is closing, I do suppose I should explain a little.

"The baby that you're carrying is what I'll be taking. We don't have time to waste on genetic modification and years of implantation and such, so we've come to you. You're our source."

That smile. That damned smile again with his white teeth as he locked eyes with her.

Sophie croaked, "She's not genetically—"

"But _you_ were, love," he interrupted. He turned to point at Fitz. "Your husband knew about this for a long time, in case you've been wondering. Knew we were coming back. Was sent out to following leads, check our flourishing group out."

He watched Sophie again, melting in her husband's arms, knees shaking. "It didn't work out, in case you can't tell. Oh, but don't worry — he didn't know _this_ was going to happen."

With a gesture to her body, she closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

"So, what?" she asked, holding on tightly to Fitz. "You're the Neverseen? You think my kid is some grand weapon? A plan?"

"A savior," he answered, grinning. His eyes were trained on her stomach. "We may have fallen once, but with her, we'd never fall again. If she is as powerful as her mother, and influenced correctly, she'll do great things with us."

"For _you_ ," Sophie corrected. "We all know she would have no free will in that situation! She's a baby! You're talking about her like she's a tool!"

"She won't be a baby forever," he promised, voice going low and growling. He appeared annoyed with her snapping back at him.

"Sophie." Fitz murmured into her ear as she started dropping, trying his best to keep her up. "Calm down. Please. Save your strength."

 _I don't know what he'll do to you if I let you go down._

Sophie ignored him. "I've never seen you before," she snarled. "Which is odd, because I've had my _fair_ share of encounters with _your_ people."

She spat the word like it was a curse.

He nodded. "Natural that you've never seen me before. But I've seen _you_. And I've heard a lot about your younger days."

He watched both of their faces scrunch in confusion, and he gave a soft sound of amusement. "I'm Fintan's son."


End file.
